Puppy Love
by sephesisfangirl
Summary: Zack is in love with his brother's best friend, Sephiroth doesn't want a relationship and Cloud just wants his friend to be happy. Other pairings in later chapters. Warning: AU?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FFVII :(

**A/N:** First story, AU. I guess that says it all.

* * *

"…or music, this anthropology course about Language and Culture, 19th Century Novels, Post Colonial Literature and Theory and…and…," Cloud's voice trailed off as he noticed that Zack was no longer paying attention.

Zack was looking away, his eyes focused on the door as he listened to the conversation in the other room. Cloud couldn't make out the words, but he managed to recognize one voice, it was that of Zack's brother, Angeal. It was then that Cloud heard laughter and he finally understood the dreamy look in Zack's face, it was _that look_. The look that only meant one thing: Sephiroth.

"He rarely laughs. I don't think I've ever seen him laughing," Zack said softly, "he must be happy."

Zack was smiling and Cloud didn't say anything, there was nothing to be said anymore. He had already lost count of the many times he had seen Zack depressed after yet another failed attempt in gaining Sephiroth's attention, and that look, _that look_ that was in Zack's face now, oh Cloud hated that look. But he hated Sephiroth even more, because even when the bastard, as he had taken to calling him lately, succeeded in hurting Zack's feelings, Zack was still happy because _he_ was laughing.

"He's an ass," Cloud said for what could possibly be the 531st time. Zack smiled but still kept looking at the door as if he could see the other man behind it.

"He's not, he's just…"

"An arrogant bastard," Cloud finished for him, but he immediately regretted his words. Yes, he believed that Sephiroth was an arrogant bastard—an ass who didn't deserve to be in the same room…city, or better yet _world_ as Zack, but he knew he was hurting his friend by speaking like that. But Zack just smiled and said,

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention before, I was just…how about we go to the movies? We can grab something to eat after if you want. My treat."

Cloud smiled and nodded his head. Anything was better than staying in Zack's room listening to the bastard's voice and watching the obvious longing in Zack's eyes. As they walked out of the room into the hallway Zack stopped outside the door next to his room.

"Angeal?"

"It's open"

Zack opened the door and saw Angeal sitting on the floor next to his bed, looking at some documents in his hand, while Sephiroth sat in corner looking at something in the computer.

"What is it Puppy?" Cloud couldn't hide the snicker that came every time he heard Angeal's nickname for Zack.

"I'm going to the movies with Cloud…I was wondering if you guys wanted to come"

Cloud could hear the hopeful tone in Zack's voice and shifted his gaze toward the man sitting at the corner. Sephiroth's eyes never looked toward the door where Zack was standing, and Cloud had the urge to throw a shoe in his direction.

"I don't think so Puppy, Seph here is just finishing some work and then we're going out to celebrate. He just got a promotion at work."

"_What, from the Anti-Christ to the very Devil himself?"_ Cloud thought dryly.

"Oh that's great Sephiroth! Congratulations! I'm really happy for you, I know you deserve it, Angeal is always talking about how good you are and I'm sure you'll get another promotion soon and–" Zack was cut short by the small shove Cloud gave him. He stopped when he realized he had been babbling and forced himself to calm down.

"Well…so then I'll see you later Angeal, anything call me ok?" Zack said, his eyes never leaving the man at the corner.

"Don't come back late and try not to get into any trouble. Do you need money?"

"Yeah…sorry man I'll pay you to the very last penny I promise," Zack said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, yeah…you already own me a fortune Zack. Just go and again…._try_ not to get into any trouble." Angeal said as he got up and went to retrieve his wallet.

"Hey you make me sound like I'm always getting in trouble. I already told you, I didn't start that fight last week. They did!" Zack huffed and after a few seconds of Angeal looking at him, Zack rolled his eyes. "Ok, I threw the first punch, but they totally started it!"

"And what? You couldn't act like the twenty year old man you are? You hate it when I call you a child and yet you keep acting like one." Angeal said as he came closer to give him the money.

Zack cringed at his brother's words. He didn't mind Angeal talking to him that way, he knew Angeal did it for his own good, but…did he really have to do it in front of Sephiroth?

"Just get out of here Puppy, go have fun. I'm sure Cloud will keep you away from trouble." Angeal said as went back to the spot where he had been sitting.

"I'll see you later Angeal….bye Sephiroth…and congratulations again"

Cloud shifted his gaze from Zack to Sephiroth, noticing that the man's eyes were stilled glued to the computer. Cloud decided right there that a shoe wouldn't be enough, maybe a knife…Zack waited a few seconds in hope of a reply and when none came his shoulders sagged in defeat and he finally turned to walk out of the room. Cloud waited until Zack was out of earshot and then turned to the two men in the room.

"You know Angeal, as much as Zack still needs you to teach him a few things, maybe you could also teach your friend here some manners." _That_ made Sephiroth glance his way and Cloud smirked, his eyes narrowing. "Just simple things, like thank you or bye…you know, the things even idiots know." Cloud didn't give Sephiroth a chance to reply, saying goodbye to Angeal before going outside to meet Zack.

"So what movie you want to watch?" he asked Zack as they started walking.

xoxo

"That's why I didn't want to come to your house Angeal."

Angeal was still laughing but forced himself to stop when Sephiroth shot him one of his famous death glares.

"That kid really hates you. But it's no wonder, you've never been polite to him and besides, you know he's really protective of Zack, even more so than me." Angeal knew that was mainly the whole reason for Cloud's obvious hatred toward his friend and he had to admit that he liked the protectiveness that Cloud often displayed toward his brother, especially when Sephiroth was in the picture. Angeal knew about Zack's feelings toward Sephiroth, but he was sure it was just some crush that time would fade away.

"I don't give a shit about him hating me or not, but I don't have the patience to deal with those two."

"Zack will get over it…it's just some case of puppy love," Angeal said a moment later and smiled inwardly at his own joke.

* * *

**A/N: **English is not my first language and I still have problems with the wording sometimes but I accept constructive criticism. All my classes were in my native language so it was a bit difficult to get back to it but I'll try my best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FFVII :( :(

**A/N: **This chapter will cover 4 months in the story. I'm sorry if I rush things but I already have an outline (I can't live without outlines!), and in order for the story to go as I planned, this chapter needs to be like that. I will write the months in which each situation takes place so that no one gets confused (which means me haha). Oh! Italics is used for 'memories', thoughts, songs or to emphasize words blah blah blah.

* * *

August

"Where do you want to go?" Sephiroth asked as he climbed into his car, Angeal already on the passanger seat.

"Hmm…how about that ShinRa club?"

"That club your brother and his little shadow are so fond of? How is it that they get in there anyway? They're not over 21 yet"

"Zack told me that Cloud knows the owner, but I haven't been there so I don't know. Speaking of Zack…" Angeal hesitated, "could you at least be civil to the poor kid?"

"Are you asking me to encourage his…_whatever_ he thinks he feels?"

"Seph…look, I know Zack can be a little…irritating sometimes…Okay, most of the time" Angeal amended when he caught the look his friend shot him, "But he's just a kid"

"A kid? Angeal, he's twenty years old, you've said so yourself. Talking to him will only encourage him into thinking something might happen."

Angeal knew what Sephiroth thought about the whole situation, but he didn't like being the middle man, either comforting Zack whenever Sephiroth hurt his feelings or calming Sephiroth down when Zack managed to annoy him. He was brought back from his thoughts when, after a moment of silence, Sephiroth spoke in a voice he didn't quite recognize.

"Do you want that Angeal? ...You want me to…can you seriously say you wouldn't mind…" Sephiroth swallowed a few times and it seemed like he was having a hard time getting his question across. "Do you want me to encourage him?"

Angeal looked at him curiously. Sephiroth was not the type of man who ever had a problem speaking. He was the last person to falter, to become flustered, to hesitate, and it was obvious that that had not been the question he had wanted to ask. But Angeal said nothing,turning instead to the question that Sephiroth _had_managed to ask. He was pretty sure Zack only _thought _he was in love and that it would end as soon as he finally got the message that Sephiroth wasn't interested. He couldn't help wandering back to the way Sephiroth's voice had sounded just moments ago. It wasn't the first time Sephiroth had said that if he started talking to Zack, the boy would get ideas about the whole thing. He had always said it as if asking Angeal if he wanted his brother getting hurt. But this time the words and the tone of his voice had been a little different. It was as if Sephiroth had been asking how he would react if a relationship ever existed between him and Zack. Angeal shook his head, he was probably imagining things, Sephiroth was practically _allergic_ to the word relationship.

"No Seph, I don't want you to encourage him but just…don't ignore him. Zack will get over you, just give it time"

There was a moment of silence and glancing to the side Angeal could see Sephiroth's expression, it was one of disappointment…even of sadness. Sadness? But before he could say anything it was gone and that blank expression that was unique to Sephiroth was back.

"I'll be civil, but not to his little shadow." Angeal had to laugh; he found it extremely amusing how Cloud was the only one who could get Sephiroth so riled up. There was something about the short blonde that made his friend tense up whenever they were in the same room. He noticed that they were getting closer to the club and turned to Sephiroth.

"I'm warning you, don't disappear on me again. I hate it when you leave me alone in these places; you know I don't like them."

"You suggested the place Angeal and besides, it's not my fault you sit and brood in a corner while there are men around waiting to be fucked by you." Angeal grimaced at the crude words and Sephiroth laughed.

"What happened yesterday with that co-worker of yours?" Angeal asked trying to shift the conversation away from his sex life.

"Fucked him," Sephiroth answered as he smirked, "and he moaned like a whore. What Angeal? Don't look at me like that; I'm not a girl when it comes to sex like you. I mean god, when was the last time you got laid?"

"I don't see why my sex life is any of your business."

"That long huh? What is that you want Angeal, flowers and chocolates first and then sex? Someone to read you poetry?"

"Don't you get lonely? Don't you get tired of it?" Its was rare when they had these conversations, love was not something Sephiroth like to talk about and would always get annoyed whenever the subject came up.

"Sex? Who gets tired of sex?"

"I'm not talking about sex, idiot. Don't you want something else? I don't know, I'm tired of going to these clubs with you and ending up in a bed with someone I don't ever want to see again. I want…I want more"

"You sound like a woman Angeal, it's disturbing" Sephiroth knew his teasing had gone too far when Angeal looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Angeal look…I don't want, no…I don't _need _anything more than sex. Relationships are a waste of time, you have to call the person and remember stupid dates and all that shit that I don't have the time or the patience for. In the end, someone always get hurt and for what? Just to have someone to talk to and fucking cuddle? I have you to talk to and if I wanted to cuddle I would have gotten a fucking teddy bear already."

"You're afraid of getting hurt? Is that's the reason you-"

"No, I'm not afraid of getting hurt!" Sephiroth snapped but quickly calmed down.

Angeal raised an eyebrow; it was obvious he had struck a touchy subject.

"It's not that, Angeal, relationships…love…all that shit is not for me. Fucking is easy, you get in and you get out." He laughed at his own choice of words. "Nobody gets hurt…well, that's not true. It always hurts a little but they never complain." He finished with a smirk.

Angeal managed not to roll his eyes and got out of the car as they arrived at the club.

"You're not leaving me alone tonight right?"

"No Angeal…want me to hold your hand too?" Sephiroth laughed and managed to dodge the punch that came his way.

xoxo

"I don't want to go to school Angeal! Pleeeease just five more minutes, I promise I'll get uhg! Angeal! Give me back my blanket!"

"I can't believe I'm waking you up and taking you to school. What are you, ten?"

Zack, who was currently holding to his pillow as if his life depended on it, pouted, "It's not my fault your car broke down and you took mine. It's only fair you take me to school."

"Then get out of bed! I'm leaving in 10 minutes, with our without you. I don't see why you wake up an hour early to take a shower and then fall asleep again."

"Angeal, Angeal…how do you think I accomplish this sexy just-got-out-of-bed hairstyle? Besides I need to eat, I'm a growing boy!"

"I already cooked breakfast now get up" Angeal said as he made a move to get Zack's pillow, but he just held on to it more tightly.

"Angeal don't you love me anymore? Angeal? Angeaaaaaaal!

xoxo

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for more than half an hour!"

"I'm sorry Cloudy, Angeal left me man. Can you believe it? Just because I refused to eat the crap he cooked. It looked evil. I swear it actually moved!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed. It was impossible to stay angry at Zack. They were walking toward the university's main entrance and Cloud noticed the two men standing by it.

"Zack, promise you'll be good ok?" Zack looked confused for a moment but when one of the group spoke, he immediately tensed up and moved closer to Cloud.

"Well well well…look who it is…the Virgin Mary and Tinkerbell," the one speaking laughed even harder when Zack made a move to stand in front of Cloud, "Ohh look how he protects him."

Zack was about to take a step forward when Cloud grabbed his arm and pulled him in another direction. They could still hear the insults and comments from the group as they finally entered the university.

"Zack just ignore them, it's not worth it"

"I won't let them talk about you that-"

"Zack! I don't need you to protect me. I'm not a child." Zack was silent for a moment and Cloud immediately felt guilty. "I know you mean well. But I can take care of myself"

"I don't think you're a child Spikey, but I don't want them-"

"I know Zack," Cloud cut him off, "I know ok? But they won't stop. That fight last week didn't stop them and just got you problems with Angeal. Come on Zack, look at me. I don't care what they say about me. Don't go look for them ok?"

"Alright, but promise me that if they bother you you'll tell me. Promise me Cloud." Cloud looked away for a second before Zack brought his fingers to his chin and turned his face toward him. "Please, promise me"

"Yes mother," Cloud said smiling, but inside he knew he wouldn't keep that promise. They said goodbye and both parted ways, each to his respective classroom.

Later that day Cloud was walking toward the Midgar Building and he was nervous. Very nervous. A few weeks ago he had participated in the swim team tryouts and today they were posting the results. He finally arrived at the door of the building but hesitated when he saw the list posted on the wall. What if he didn't make it? He had never really participated in any sports as a child, but he had always liked swimming. His petite frame and somewhat girlish looks had always gotten him teased by others in high school and he had refrained from joining any school clubs and especially sport teams. Now starting his second year in college he had decided to try for the swim team. He was good at it and he figured that in college no one would care about his sexual orientation because they were after all in college and everyone was supposed to be adults.

Taking deep breaths he walked closer to the wall and started reading the names of the ones who had made the list. "…Almasy, Dincht, Kinneas, Leonhart…Strife"

"I made it!" Cloud managed not to squeak but couldn't stop the laughter and a little jump in the air. His little victory dance was short lived as the same guys from the morning came walking toward him. Cloud tried to walk in the other direction but was quickly blocked by one of them.

"I see you made it little shit. Are you happy now that you'll get to be with us in the locker room?"

"That's probably the only reason he joined," the other one said.

The tallest one came closer to Cloud and pushed him against the wall, "You better not join the team you hear me?"

Cloud tried to push away the hands that were holding him against the wall but his strength wasn't enough.

"Let go off me you asshole, let go! You have no right to tell me you don't want me on the team-"

"Yes I do you little faggot, I'm the captain of the swim team. I will decide if the others that made it are good enough but you…I don't want you on my team. What is that you want? To look at our cocks when we change? That's it uh?"

As he heard the other one laughing he started to feel the tears of humiliation beginning to form in his eyes and he tried desperately to hold them back.

"Let me go" he managed to say, but it came out in a whisper.

"What? You're crying now?" The one holding him pulled him closer, "You better not be in the team on Monday, or you'll regret it."

He pushed him again and Cloud felt a wave of dizziness as his head smacked against the wall. He faintly heard the other murmuring similar promises and when he closed his eyes he could feel a tear running down his cheek. _"I guess some things never change,"_ he thought. How many times had this happened already? It was the same group since he had taken an interest in the swim team a few months ago. He thought about Zack…no, Zack couldn't know about this. Zack had already gotten in trouble too many times trying to protect him and he had promised himself that wouldn't happen again. _"I'm sorry Zack, I'm sorry I lied."_

September

"I'm glad you finally got your car back, these walks to the club every weekend were killing me," Cloud said as they got out of the car and headed toward the "building with the big ass shiny letters" (as Zack called it). The blaring music from inside the club could be heard from outside and the main entrance was packed with people trying to get in.

"You're just getting old Spikey"

"Yeah yeah…I'm not the one turning 21 in a few months"

"Few months? Pfff…try almost half a year" Zack said and made a move to grab Cloud in a headlock.

"Ughh let go off me you brute, you're messing up my hair!" Zack chuckled and kept ruffling the spiky blond hair.

When they got to the building, they went directly to the door and greeted the two bouncers.

"Hey there Rude, Vincent…how's life treating you guys?"

Cloud smiled as he watched the two men; it was hilarious how they communicated. One rarely talked and the other was just too serious all the time. Both looked at each other and apparently Vincent lost the staring contest because he was the one who answered.

"Fine, the same as always"

It wasn't like he didn't like Zack or Cloud, but he just didn't like talking that much. And besides, Zack was just too friendly and they weren't there to be friendly. They were there too keep things calm and strike fear in anyone that wanted to make trouble. But Vincent had to admit, even if he would never do it aloud, that Zack and Cloud were good kids and that he really did like them. Cloud was shy, quiet and even though he was the younger one, he was always the one to think things through. Zack…well Zack was the opposite of Cloud. He was like a ball of energy that seemed to bounce from one place to another, never taking the time to think before acting on his instincts. He was loud and upbeat; he was just disgustingly optimistic and cheery.

"How's my cousin?" Cloud asked.

"He's fine, on one of his business trips. Actually, I'll be joining him in a month so if there's anything you want to send him I'll take it."

"What? You're leaving Vinnie?" Vincent cringed at the nickname that Zack had for him and he could see from the corner of his eye that Rude was fighting a smile.

"It's Vincent. And yes, Mr. Shinra requires my assistance but he'll send someone to cover for me in my absence"

"Is he hot?Is he? Is he?" Cloud rolled his eyes at the hopeful tone in Zack's voice.

"Her name is Cissnei"

"_Her_ name? A chick? How is a girl supposed to be a good bouncer?" Zack asked but then he noticed the look that Vincent and Rude, even under the shades, were giving him. Oh that's right, they hated being called bouncers. "Uhm…I mean bodyguards? Keepers of the law?...Defenders of the innocent…no?"

They had never really explained what their job was exactly, but they had often made it clear that they weren't mere bouncers. Cloud knew his cousin trusted them with his own life; he had even put them in charge of keeping an eye on him and Zack whenever they were in the club. They acted like bodyguards, but Cloud knew that they were very _very_ expensive bodyguards.

"Just be quiet Zack and let's leave them in peace. Thanks Vincent, I'll let you know if I decide to send him something"

Both Vincent and Rude sighed in relief when they saw Cloud drag Zack inside the club, Zack complaining about "why they couldn't get a hot guy."

xoxo

It was a Wednesday evening when Sephiroth arrived a Angeal's house. He wanted to run some things from work by Angeal first before handing them in the next morning. Walking toward the door he noticed it was open and since it wasn't the first time he had found it like that, he walked in without knocking. There was music coming from the kitchen and…someone was singing.

"…_I want to hold you so much…at long last love has arrived…and I thank God I'm alive…"_

Walking closer to the kitchen door Sephiroth was able to see Zack in front of the stove, stirring something with a wooden spoon while he added some vegetables from a glass bowl. But it was the pink apron that Zack was wearing that caught Sephiroth's attention. If he could just admit it, he would have to say the whole picture of Zack wearing a pink apron and cooking while singing was just…just-

"…_pardon the way that I stare…there's nothing else to compare…the sight of you leaves me weak…"_

It was at that moment that Zack, still singing, turned around and saw him. To say that he had been startled would be a big understatement. He had been frightened, surprised but also embarrassed. In his surprise he dropped the glass bowl that he had been holding and without thinking dropped to his knees to pick up the broken pieces. The only thought on his mind being: _"Sephiroth is here. Sephiroth is here. Sephiroth is here and…and I'm wearing a fucking apron!"_

"…_please let me know that it's real…you're just too good to be true…can't take my eyes off of you …"_

"Oww shit!" his thoughts came to a halt when he felt a piece of glass cut through the skin on one of his fingers. _"Nice,"_ he thought, _"now I look like an idiot sucking on my thumb…in an apron. And not just any apron, nooooo, it had to be a pink one. Why does this always happen to me?" _

Still sucking on his thumb, he reached with his other hand to get the last piece of glass on the floor, but another hand got to it first. Slowly raising his head his eyes met the green ones of the older man.

"_I love you baby and if it's quite alright I need you baby to warm the lonely nights I love you baby…"_

His eyes wandered back to his hand and he realized he was still holding on to Sephiroth's. He could feel a blush creeping up on his face and forced himself to let go of the hand. He was about to apologize when Sephiroth spoke.

"You shouldn't suck on your thumb. Don't you know how many germs the human mouth has?" His voice was lacking that usual 'I don't want to talk to you' tone, but before Zack could analyze it, Sephiroth robbed him of speech and all coherent thought when he grabbed his injured hand and gently brought him up to his feet.

"You should wash it." But instead of letting, Sephiroth walked to the kitchen sink still holding Zack's hand and turned the faucet to let the rush of water come out. He held Zack's hand under the stream of water, gently running his fingers on the small cut.

"…_you're just too good to be true…can't take my eyes off of you…you'd be like heaven to touch…I want to-"_

Sephiroth reached and turned off the small radio on the kitchen counter as he kept Zack's hand under the water.

"Y-you don't...you don't like the song?" Zack asked as he finally found his voice. Sephiroth didn't answer and Zack wished he could see his face, but that long and beautiful hair didn't let him. He briefly wondered if he could touch it and get away with it but quickly changed his mind as he remembered Angeal saying that Sephiroth hated people touching his hair.

"You can put on a band-aid or just let it dry. Don't worry about it, you'll survive" Sephiroth said, the last part with a hint of amusement.

Just the fact that Sephiroth was talking to him had Zack thanking every deity that he could think of. He knew he probably looked like an idiot, with his hand stretched out even though Sephiroth wasn't holding it anymore and his lips parting and closing, trying to get some words out.

"For someone who's studying to be a doctor, you certainly don't know how to react to the sight of blood. Where's Angeal?" Sephiroth asked when Zack kept looking at him as if he would disappear at any moment.

Finally Zack forced himself to think and focus on the question Sephiroth had asked. "You just missed him. He went to the store but he won't be long. You can wait for him if you want to." Sephiroth simply nodded and was about to walk out of the kitchen when Zack spoke.

"Thank you for…this," he said as he motioned to his hand, "I just…thank you." Sephiroth didn't say anything for a few seconds.

Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the side of the door frame he finally said, "I didn't know you liked old songs. Isn't that song from the 1960's?" Zack blushed but smiled.

"My mom used to listen to these songs when she cooked. I don't have a lot of memories of my parents you know…of when they were still alive, but this I remember. I was little, maybe four or five and I used to sit on the kitchen counter while my mom cooked dinner. I always managed to grab some food whenever she wasn't looking. Maybe she did noticed, but she never said anything…she just sang and danced with me." Zack was silent for a moment but kept smiling at the memories.

"I met your mother a few months before they passed away. She was always very nice to me, she treated me like another son" Sephiroth said and after a moment he added, "You are a lot like your mother."

Zack smiled gently, "Angeal says the same thing. He says that not only do I look a like her but that my personality is a lot like hers too."

Sephiroth looked at him and without thinking said, "Yes, she was very sweet."

Zack had to remind himself how to breathe. He knew he had heard Sephiroth right. What had he meant by those words? That he thought _he _was also sweet? Even though his heart was thumping so hard his chest hurt, he managed to lift his head and smile at the man standing on the doorway. Sephiroth looked away and again turned to leave the kitchen.

"Wait…wait…are you hungry? Please come and have something to eat…please?" Sephiroth looked at him again and walked to the table, surprising Zack and even himself. But it only took a few seconds before Zack broke out of his shock and started serving food on a plate.

"Don't worry, I know how to cook. I had to learn if I wanted to survive with Angeal, he can't even boil water to save his own life," Zack laughed.

Sephiroth was looking at the books scattered around the table, the closest one about Computer Information and Web Design.

"Why are you taking this class?" he asked motioning to the book.

"It's a core class; every student has to take it in order to graduate."

"You're not doing very well," Sephiroth said as he brought an open notebook closer. There was a test with a 55 written at the top. Zack made a move to take the notebook but Sephiroth just moved it away.

"This is a failing grade," he said and looked up to a blushing Zack.

"Yeah well…I don't understand the professor half the time and the book is just uhg…I don't really see why we should learn this boring crap." But then he remembered that Sephiroth did that for a living. "I didn't mean it like that, I don't think is boring I just-"

"Why don't you just ask Angeal for help?" Sephiroth asked as we read over the notes. He was surprised that they were actually good notes. Why was he failing?

"Angeal doesn't know I'm not doing well in the class," Zack said as he scratched the back of his neck, "he has enough to worry about without me bothering him with homework. I know he wouldn't mind helping me but…he just got another job. He's working a lot of hours to support us both. I just…I just don't want him to worry."

"Hmph I see. Is there anyone else who can help?"

"Yeah, I just went today to the Leaning Center to ask for a tutor. There are no tutors right now for this course, but they said they would send me an e-mail if anyone turned up."

Sephiroth again found himself speaking without thinking first, "I can help you."

"Really? You can? Really?"

"Yes…I don't want Angeal worrying either. When is your next class?"

"Tomorrow, I have the class on Mondays and Thursdays"

"Very well then…we can meet on those two days if you want," Sephiroth said even though he was already regretting the offer. Zack was grinning and nodding.

"Those days are ok. So…I'm going see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be here by six. Do you have to take the textbook to class?"

"Nah, we keep it at home for homework"

"I'll take it with me then, I want to see what you've been studying." An awkward silence followed as neither had anything more to say. Well that wasn't exactly true, Zack had plenty to say. But he also reasoned that saying "you don't know how freaking sexy you look right now" and "I want to jump your yummy bones" to Sephiroth wasn't exactly a good idea. After a few more seconds Sephiroth stood and told him that he was going to eat in Angeal's room. Although disappointed, Zack recovered quickly and smiled. _"Tomorrow…I'll see you again tomorrow"_

November

Looking up from his homework Zack saw Sephiroth going over some document in his laptop. It was weird how things had changed in just two months. It wasn't like they were friends, but their relationship had changed and Zack was happy about it.

The tutoring sessions weren't awkward anymore for now they knew what to expect from each other. Sephiroth would explain the chapters Zack was supposed to be studying, often making comments about Zack's professor being an idiot. He then would ask Zack if there was something he still didn't understand and would explain it again if there was. Sephiroth would then choose some problems from the chapter and help Zack solved them until he was sure the he could do them by himself. He then left Zack doing his actual homework as he checked his e-mails and anything else from work on his laptop. Before leaving, he would always make sure Zack's homework was "perfect" and Zack would always blush when Sephiroth said it.

He chuckled as he remembered the first time Sephiroth had come over to help him, oh _that_ had been awkward alright.

_Zack had been nervous the whole day, torn between wanting the evening to arrive and wanting to call the whole thing off. He had always wanted the opportunity to talk to Sephiroth alone, but now that it was no longer just a possibility but something that was actually going to happen, he couldn't help but feel nervous. When Sephiroth had finally arrived, Zack was pretty sure he was hyperventilating and that he would pass out at any moment. Sephiroth didn't seem fazed with the situation; in fact he had been the one to utter the first words. Words that hadn't help Zack. At all._

"_Where do you want to do it?"_

"_Huh?" was Zack's very eloquent reply. _

"_I asked…where do you want to do it?" _

_Nobody could blame Zack for not being able to make his brain work. The silver-haired god who occupied certain dreams that forced him to take early showers -cold showers to be exact- in the morning was standing in front of him asking him where he wanted to do it. Seriously…how could he answer that?_

"_Uhm…th-the living room…or…we could uhm…we could go to my room…I just…I don't have any chairs…just the uhm…the b-bed…yeah…"_

"_The living room," Sephiroth said as he walked out of the kitchen._

_In the living room, Zack had taken a seat in the floor until he noticed that Sephiroth was still standing in front of him, a silver eyebrow arched and arms crossed over his chest."Do you expect me to sit on the floor?" _

_Zack had to sit on the sofa, which being a small sofa, had him sitting just a few inches away from Sephiroth. This was one of the things Zack was nervous about, being close to the man was going to make it hard to concentrate and the last thing he wanted was have Sephiroth thinking he was wasting his time. Sephiroth had started by asking questions about the class and then he began to explain the chapter while Zack took notes. As much as he tried not to, Zack would stare from time to time, always looking away embarrassed whenever Sephiroth noticed. Even though it had been uncomfortable at first, Zack found himself understanding the material. At the end of the session, Sephiroth had given Zack a small card._

"_It's my phone number", he explained, "if you can't make it to one of the days we meet call me in advance to let me know"_

Smiling, Zack resumed staring at the silver-haired man beside him. He loved these moments because it always gave him a chance to see Sephiroth without the other man putting up his 'blank look'. Sometimes the man would take his lower lip softly between his teeth while deep in thought, other times he would squint at something he was reading while he tapped his fingers on his leg and sometimes his nose would slightly scrunch up. And every time he did one of those things, Zack would look on enamored and happy because he was sure not many got to see this side of Sephiroth.

November was coming to an end and for the first time in his life, Zack found himself wishing the semester would go on forever. Just a few more weeks and the tutoring sessions would be over and there would be no more time alone with Sephiroth. _"Just two months,"_ Zack thought, _"just two months and I can't imagine myself without seeing him like this." _

The last two months had gone too quickly and Zack held on to every memory, willing himself not to forget even the slightest detail.

_Just two weeks after Sephiroth had started helping him; Zack had told him he was having a midterm and that he needed an 85 or above to pass the class. Sephiroth had stayed longer, almost three hours the day before to help him review for it. When Zack finally got the test back he quickly grabbed his cell phone and wrote a simple text message:_

"_I got a 95! :D"_

_He had done it without thinking. He had thought about calling Sephiroth countless times, but had always refrained from doing so in fear that he would be told that it was for emergencies only. For a few minutes Zack wondered about the things Sephiroth would yell at him and was about to panic when his phone vibrated. Opening his cell phone, Zack saw the small envelope at the top of his screen that indicated a new text message. With shaking fingers Zack pressed the button to go to his inbox and then to view the message. _

"_It's 12:45, aren't you supposed to be in class? Pay attention to the idiot you call professor. A 95? I was expecting a 100. I guess I've been too easy on you. Insert angry face here."_

_Zack let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. And then Zack was laughing, a laugh full of relief and pure, sweet happiness. The professor had scowled at him for the remaining of the period and for the first time Zack truly didn't care._

_A week after that, Zack was walking out of the science building when he felt his phone vibrating. Opening the phone without looking at the screen first, Zack answered._

"_Hello?"_

"_Zack?"_

"_Sephiroth?" He had been pleasantly surprised when Sephiroth kept replying to his text messages whenever he had the courage to actually text him. But never, even in his wildest dreams, had he thought the man would call him. And that voice, oh god that voice. _

"_Are you done with school for the day?" _

"_Yeah, I was about to go home." There was a silence on the other end of the line and for a moment Zack feared Sephiroth would cancel the tutoring session of that evening._

"…_I'm a few blocks away from your school. Do you want me to pick you up?"_

_Zack stopped walking. Of all the things he had been expecting to hear, that wasn't one of them._

"_Pick me up? Really?"_

"_Well…I'm just a few minutes away from your school and we do have that tutoring session."_

"_You don't mind coming for me?" There was an even longer silence and finally Sephiroth answered, his voice so husky Zack wanted to melt on the spot._

"_No…I don't mind."_

"_Oh…ok. I'll be by the main entrance then. I'll look for you…or…you look for me uhm…we'll look for each other…I wouldn't want to-" _

"_Zack…I think I know you enough to recognize you"_

"_Hehe…ok uhm…see you in a jiffy!" Zack said trying not to sound too eager and failing miserably. _

_When Sephiroth arrived, Zack was trying to stop himself from squealing and grinning like an idiot. _

"_You could've texted me too you know," Zack saying strapping his seat belt on._

"_So you could laugh at my inability to text like you've done for the last week?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk and Zack laughed. He found it hilarious that Sephiroth couldn't understand his text messages. A couple of days later after getting back his test, Zack was in class when Sephiroth texted him if he was paying attention to the professor. Zack had answered -FYI I was paying attn b4 u txt me k =( jk lol. Btw ur bff wanted 2 know if u r free b4 8 2moro? Ttyl-_

_Sephiroth answered with a -what the hell was that? - That day Zack had tried to explain how text messaging worked and the many abbreviations he could use. Zack had laughed when his tutoring session turned into a crash course of 'text speak 101' with Sephiroth arguing the whole time that it was ridiculous since deciphering that "nonsense" was a waste of time. _

_Sephiroth started driving and Zack wiggled in his seat. He didn't feel nervous as he did in the beginning when he used to stammer and stumble whenever Sephiroth was present, but he was still unsure on what were his limits. _

"_You can put music if you want. I have some CDs too." Sephiroth said signaling to the small compartment in front of Zack, who immediately searched for something to listen._

"_You like Queen? Ohhhh we have to sing Bicycle Race!"_

"_I'm not singing and neither are you"_

"_But why? It's a good song, come on Seph" the nickname slipped out of his lips and for a second Zack wondered if Sephiroth would get angry, but the man just snorted and shook his head._

"_I don't sing"_

"_But you have to! Listen listen it's starting…'Bicycle bicycle bicycle I want to ride my bicycle bicycle bicycle I want to ride my bicycle I want to ride my bike I want to ride my bicycle I want to ride it where I like."_

_Zack kept singing the rest of the song, still trying to convince Sephiroth to sing along with him. He wasn't sure but for a moment he could have sworn he saw Sephiroth smile. Then another song came on and Zack laughed when he recognized it was 'You're my best friend'._

"_I love this song too. Cloud hates it when I sing it to him…'Ohh you make me live whatever this world can give to me it's you, you're all I see…ohh you make me live now-"Zack was only able to sing the first few lines before Sephiroth reached and turned off the stereo._

"_It's too much noise." He didn't say much after that, only answering in monosyllables when Zack tried to make any type of conversation._

_Sephiroth called him the next week and offered to pick him up again, saying that the school was on his way back from work and Zack quickly accepted. Zack was often confused about Sephiroth's mood swings. He sometimes found it easy to talk to him even if he often did most of the talking. But sometimes he was confused; like that afternoon when Sephiroth seemed to be in a good mood and had suddenly gone psycho on him for no reason. They had been talking about the last few chapters Zack would have to study before his final and Sephiroth had offered to come another day until the test to study with him. Cloud came over that afternoon and stayed in the living room waiting for him to finish. Zack had being studying the definitions of a few terms when Sephiroth snapped at him for not knowing who Tim Berners-Lee was. _

_Cloud and Angeal weren't happy with the tutoring sessions. Angeal had argued that he could help Zack but Sephiroth had convinced him that he had more free time and that he had no problem helping his brother. Angeal finally accepted after having a long talk with Zack and making him promise that he would behave. Cloud on the other hand saw no reason for Zack to be seeing Sephiroth. He believed that Zack would only get his hopes up and Sephiroth would end up hurting him. That day that Sephiroth snapped at Zack Cloud had jumped from the sofa to yell at him. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you? You don't have to yell at him."_

"_This has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it" Sephiroth had answered angrily. Sephiroth ended leaving that day even though Zack had tried to calm both of them down._

Yes, things had changed in only two months. Sephiroth was now sitting on the floor beside him and eating the chocolate mousse Zack had made for dessert. He had finally accepted to sit on the floor since Zack would argue half the time that it was more comfortable. Zack was finding it difficult to concentrate this evening. He blamed it on the memories of the last few weeks, on the many times he had laughed at Sephiroth's bad jokes and his terrible text messages. He cherished the rare occasions in which Sephiroth picked him up from school because it gave him the opportunity to talk to him about other stuff besides his homework. The situation had become almost comfortable. He knew he had promised Angeal that he would behave and that he had assured Cloud that he wouldn't get his hopes up. But it was impossible not to imagine how it could be if he could just spend more time with the man of his dreams. Sephiroth noticed him daydreaming but to Zack's surprise refrained from reprimanding him. Some minutes later Zack was making a perfect, almost to the point of being creepy, imitation of Angeal during one of his many speeches about honor and discipline when Sephiroth burst out laughing. Zack had seen his smirk and his tight lipped smile but he had never seen him laughing like that. Sephiroth tried and failed to contain his laughter and only sobered up when he noticed Zack smiling at him.

"You should do that more often," Zack said, "you look…it's…" At that moment Zack wasn't sure about what he wanted to say and when Sephiroth looked straight into his eyes, his breath caught in his throat. _"Just two months and I won't see him like this."_ And before he could think about the consequences, Zack raised his head and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, lips pressed lightly against lips, and yet for a few seconds it was heaven. It was Sephiroth who broke the contact and before Zack could speak he stood up.

"This is the last time I came to help you. Look for a tutor at your school." Sephiroth started grabbing his books but Zack was by his side in an instant.

"Seph…please…don't be angry with me…I…please Seph don't leave like this…Seph" Zack gripped Sephiroth by his wrist as he picked up his book bag. "Please let me explain…don't leave."

Sephiroth pulled his hand away and Zack grabbed his coat from the sofa holding it against his chest, hoping to stop him from leaving.

"Seph,,,please listen to me…I'm really sorry…I didn't…I…you were…oh god _please_ don't look at me like that Seph-"

"Stop calling me that!" Sephiroth yelled with such anger that Zack staggered back a step.

"But…I'm sorry I won't…I…these two months have been really nice and I thought-"

"You thought what? That we were friends? What the fuck did you think was going to happen?"

"I'm really sorry I didn't think about I was doing I just-"

"Answer my question. What did you think was going to happen?" Sephiroth asked and Zack shook his head, clutching tighter to Sephiroth's coat. He didn't know what to say or do to make things right.

"I don't know…I just…you've been so nice to me…I thought we could be friends and I'm really sorry for what I did…I'm really sorry-"

"Do you think I was doing this for fun? I had to tolerate you for two fucking months just so Angeal wouldn't have to worry. Do you know how much he worries about you? You fucking ungrateful brat!"

Zack jerked back as if slapped, slowly shaking his head. No, he couldn't be hearing this.

"W-what do you mean he…were you…were you doing this just for Angeal?"

"Of course it was for him! He's been taking care of you for years. I wanted to help _him_ but all I've done is waste my time with _you_."

Yanking his coat out of Zack's grasp, Sephiroth walked out of the living room. Zack wanted to run after Sephiroth but the strength left his legs, making him fall down until he was sitting on the floor.

December

"Come on Zack, you promised you'd dance with me" Cloud said as he grabbed Zack's arm in an attempt to pull him to the dance floor, the couples around them already dancing to the music.

"I know Cloud…but I really don't want to dance today."

The truth was that he didn't feel like doing anything. The only reason he was at the club was because Cloud had insisted he needed to cheer up and relax before the final exams. Two more weeks of school, a week of finals and the semester would be over. He had been miserable the last two weeks and even though he received and e-mail that there was a tutor available at the Learning Center, he refused to go. He still had some difficulty with some things, but he didn't want help from anyone else. He tried calling and texting Sephiroth to apologize again, but no matter how many messaged he left, the man never replied. He didn't want to tell Cloud why Sephiroth stopped helping him because he knew Cloud would get angry and that was the last thing he needed right now.

"Zack you promised" Cloud didn't like dancing, in fact he hated it but he didn't know what else to do or say to get Zack out of his misery. Even though Zack refused to talk about it, he knew something had happened with Sephiroth. He felt anger toward Sephiroth and even toward himself for not being able to talk Zack out of the tutoring sessions when he had first found out about it.

"Look mister….I'm going to get something to drink and when I come back, you are dancing with me you hear?" Cloud asked and Zack was forced to say yes.

Zack laughed as Cloud made his way through the throng of people on the dance floor, his small frame lost between all the bodies. Looking to his right toward the door he could see Cissnei and Rude, their eyes moving from one place to another, always on the lookout for any trouble. From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of silver and as he did every time he thought it was _him_, he turned and looked for Sephiroth. Only this time, it really was him and Zack didn't know what else to do but stare as Sephiroth walked to the back of the club. This was the first time Zack had been able to see him after that disaster at his house and he didn't know whether to follow him and force Sephiroth to hear him out or to give up on the whole thing. _"What am I suppose to say?"_ he thought, _"How do I make things right?"_ Finally deciding on following him, Zack started after Sephiroth. Walking to the back of the club became difficult since the most 'adventurous' couples were always back there and it was harder to go through. He could see men pressed against each other, hands lost between their bodies and the music the only thing drowning the sounds Zack knew they had to be making. Zack finally made it into the barely lit corridor that led to the back room and realized Sephiroth was nowhere in sight. Refusing to give up, he made his way through the couple standing by the entrance, leather-clad men that stopped their groping only to invite Zack to 'join the fun'. Zack was glad there wasn't enough light to show his blushing face. He didn't know this went on in the club since he and Cloud always stayed close to the entrance. Cloud's cousin had ordered Rude to keep them within his reach in case they needed anything but Zack now understood why they were always kept at the front. Adjusting his eyesight to the darkness of the enormous room, Zack looked around until he saw that long silver mane that he loved. Sephiroth was leaning against one of the walls with his eyes closed and his lips parted as if breathing through his mouth. Before losing his courage, Zack walked toward him until something caught his eye that made him falter in his step. It only took a few seconds for him to understand what was in front of him and he felt his breath stop and then rush out of his mouth as if he had been punched. It was dark but Zack was able to make out the form of someone on his knees in front of Sephiroth and he couldn't look away even as Sephiroth tugged at the kneeling man's hair, pulling his head faster and…

Suddenly his vision blurred and he couldn't get enough air into his lungs as he made his way out of the room and into the corridor, murmuring apologies to those he stumbled into and receiving only hard shoves in return. He wanted to get out, wanted to get far away from the music, the smell of alcohol and away from what he had seen.

"Hey! Where are-"

"I'm sorry" Zack murmured to the person he bumped into, not even noticing it was Cloud, and continued toward the exit. Cloud was about to follow him when he heard someone call his name. Turning around he found Cissnei making her way through the couples on the dance floor.

"I'm sorry Cloud, I couldn't get there fast enough. Someone was bothering the bartender and when I got there…I'm sorry"

"Calm down Cissnei…what are you talking about?"

"He saw Sephiroth"

"What do you mean he saw Sephiroth?"

"I saw Sephiroth walk toward the back room and when I looked for Zack, he was already following him. I tried to get there as fast as I could but I…I'm sorry I just-"

"What did he do to Zack? I swear if that bastard did something I'll-"

"No Cloud…Sephiroth was in the back room…with someone else and they were…Zack saw them." Cloud looked toward the backroom and then toward the exit. He now understood Zack's need to get out of there.

"I feel terrible…I've never seen him look so sad Cloud"

"It's ok Cissnei…I'll go talk to him"

Cloud walked to the parking lot and he hesitated when he saw Zack sitting on the floor beside his car. He wanted to comfort his friend but he also wanted to go back to the club and find Sephiroth. He blamed himself for what had happened. He knew what went on in the back room, his cousin had made it clear that he wasn't allowed there, but curiosity had won and he had wandered back there once. He had been very grateful that Vincent had been watching him that time because some guy had grabbed him and refused to let him go. He had seen Sephiroth heading that way a couple of times, and both times he had managed to keep Zack busy with something else. Cloud walked toward Zack and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry Zack"

"What are you sorry for?"

"Cissnei followed you…she told me"

"I see" Cloud made a move to put his arm around him when Zack spoke.

"Don't. I'm not crying."

"Zack…he's not-"

"I kissed him"

"What?"

"I kissed him. That's why he stopped helping me. It was my fault"

"Why did you do that for Zack?"

"Why wouldn't I kiss him? I…I care about him. I know you don't like him, but he was nice to me Cloud. He picked me up from school a few times and he would tell me things about himself and about his work. He was…he was nice to me and I couldn't help it. He was really angry and it was my fault."

Cloud didn't know what to think but before he could speak, Zack continued, his voice wavering a little.

"You know…I was talking to Angeal the other day and I asked him if he had ever been in love before. He said no. I asked him if Sephiroth had ever been in love and he told me that he didn't think so. I don't understand…how do they know what I feel? How can they be so sure that what I feel is just a crush? Angeal is always making jokes about how it's just a case of puppy love. You…even you Cloud…you think that what I feel is wrong." The last words came out broken as his shoulders shook with the force of the sobs he was trying to hold back. "I know I have no right to expect him to return my feelings…I _know_ he would never look at me that way. I've seen the men he…I've seen them." He sobbed then but continued. "Have you seen them? They're…I'm nothing like them. He's perfect and I'm…I'm just…me"

"Don't-" Cloud started to say but Zack was already shaking his head, tears running down his cheeks.

"I don't expect anything Cloud. I kissed him but I never expected anything. I know he would never…but I just…I knew…but I never thought I would see him with someone." He laughed, but the sound came out broken and full of anguish. "I knew he would never feel anything for me…but I…I can't help it Cloud…it hurts…it hurts and I can't make it stop. I can't make it stop…I can't" His shoulders sagged as he let the tears come, the force of his sobs shaking his body. Cloud hugged him then and Zack clutched at his arms. Cloud held him, without saying anything, only waiting until Zack calmed down. Only when he was sure Zack was listening did he talk.

"You're beautiful Zack. Those men…they're _nothing _compared to you. I don't ever want to hear you speak like that again you hear?" Zack was silent for a moment but when he finally looked at Cloud there was a small smile on his lips. Cloud kept holding him until Zack moved to stand up, extending his hand to help Cloud.

"Let's go home, I'm really tired" Cloud nodded and was about to go to his side of the car when Zack pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Cloudy. I seriously don't know what I would do without you. I'd probably sit in a corner and cry my eyes out."

Cloud smiled at the playful tone of his friend and was about to answer back when he saw someone walking toward them. And there _he_ was. Sephiroth was coming back from the club, probably to find his own car when he saw them. Cloud was about to look away when he caught the expression on Sephiroth's face. There were too many emotions but for a few seconds, Cloud recognized all of them. It didn't matter how fast Sephiroth tried to hide them behind that blank expression of his as he made his way to his car. Cloud saw as Sephiroth drove out of the parking lot and into the street.

Cloud thought about all those times Sephiroth had looked at him with hatred in his eyes. He had wondered a few times why Sephiroth felt that way about him. Yes, he didn't like him either and whenever they were in the same room a fight always happened but Sephiroth really didn't have a valid reason for hating him. Cloud wanted to laugh out loud. _Oh God…he finally understood_.

Cloud had wondered a few times if Zack only said that Sephiroth was nice to him just to reassure Angeal and him that everything was fine. He had wondered because every time he was present, Sephiroth would always snap at Zack for no reason. Now he knew…It wasn't Zack he had been mad at. It had never been Zack.

Cloud thought about that emotion he had seen in Sephiroth's face.

"_How did I never recognize it? It was always there_" he thought as he remembered all those times he'd had the misfortune of dealing with him.

Jealousy.

Sephiroth was jealous of him_._

Sephiroth was in love with Zack.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm I'm not all that happy with the last pages of this chapter. Writing in English is hard . I was getting really frustrated and before I did something stupid (like forgetting about the story), I decided to just finish it as best as I could. I've been working 5 days a week and going to school the other two days. I'm tired :( Sorry about any spelling mistakes and all that.

So poor Angeal wants someone to read him poetry? (hint!)

Next chapter: Yazoo, a jealous Sephiroth and new bodyguard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FFVII =( =( =(

**A/N: **I'm alive! Why did this take so long? The short version? Life happened. The long version is at the end.

* * *

December 

"Could you _please_ stop obsessing over your grades?" Cloud asked from his place in Zack's bed.

"But Cloud…" Zack whined, still checking his e-mail. "It's been a whole week and I'm still missing one grade. What if my professor lost my final test? What if he gives me an F?"

Cloud huffed and kept flicking the TV channels trying to find something worth watching. Zack get an F? Not likely. Zack was the perfect student even if he acted like a ball of energy with the short attention span of a fish with a spastic disorder. Cloud let out a small chuckle at that and Zack glared at him.

"It's not funny! You don't have anything to worry about; you got your grades last week. I already have my schedule for next semester Cloud, I have to pass this class or I won't graduate. You know…"

Cloud sighed and kept flicking the channels. He tuned out Zack's voice and he thought about what he had heard earlier.

_He had been in the kitchen getting a couple of soft drinks while Zack hooked the game system up in his room when he heard voices in the living room. Walking out of the kitchen into the hallway he was able to recognize Sephiroth's voice. _

"_How many times do I have to tell you this? Nothing happened." His voice was low and slightly angry and Cloud could imagine him sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. _

"_Until you tell me the truth because Zack refuses to talk about it. He barely talked to anyone after you stopped coming to tutor him. Do you know what that makes me think? Did he say something that bothered you? Did he try something-"_

"_He didn't do anything Angeal, stop bothering him about it. Like I told you, he didn't need my help anymore so I stopped coming over. Why is that so hard to believe?" _

"_Because I know Zack and I know you." That was all Angeal said and Cloud wondered if Angeal had his own suspicions about Sephiroth's feelings toward Zack._

"_Are you going to let this go? Nothing happened, Angeal, nothing." Both were silent for a moment until Cloud heard Angeal's voice._

"_I'll back off…for now."_

_Cloud decided to end his eavesdropping there to avoid getting caught and quietly went up the stairs to Zack's room._

He looked back at Zack who was still talking about his missing grade and wondered if he was doing the right thing in keeping silent about Sephiroth. He thought again about that night outside the club and Sephiroth's reaction to their innocent hug. Zack deserved to know if Sephiroth had any feelings for him, but there was one thing bothering Cloud. While Sephiroth showing some type of jealousy explained his behavior whenever he had been present, he was still afraid of getting Zack's hopes up just to have Sephiroth hurt him again. Perhaps it was best to keep his thoughts of the matter to himself until he could clear things up with Sephiroth. Satisfied with his decision, Cloud turned to speak to Zack when Angeal came to stand outside the opened door.

"Will you two be going out?"

"Well, we were thinking about going to the club to visit Cissnei," Cloud said as he turned back to Zack. They hadn't been back at the club since that night and Cloud was glad Zack had suggested the idea earlier that day because it meant he was finally feeling better.

"I see. Then come to the living room for a moment," Angeal told them and left.

"Probably going to lecture us on safe sex and how we must refuse candies from strangers," Zack said and Cloud smiled.

They were a few steps away from the living room when Cloud realized Sephiroth was probably still there. But it was too late to warn Zack and he could only watch as Zack entered the room only to stop on his tracks.

"Sephiroth wants to go to that club Puppy, so I thought you two could ride with us." By the way Angeal said it and looked both at Zack and Sephiroth, Cloud realized he had done it to see their reactions. "You don't mind, right Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth shook his head and began putting his coat on. Zack stared at him for a moment before turning to Cloud, who shrugged. Cloud didn't want to go to the club if Sephiroth was going, not when it could mean seeing Zack back to the state he had been since 'the incident' but he couldn't voice his opinion in front of Sephiroth or Angeal. Zack was also having trouble deciding whether or not going with them was a good idea but finally decided that saying no would only make Angeal more suspicious.

"Sure, we'll come with you then. But seriously Angeal, no hovering ok?"

"Of course Puppy," Angeal answered with a smile and turned to Cloud. "Please take care of the Puppy. He's still needs a whack to the head with a rolled up newspaper every now and then."

"Angeaal!"

xoxo

The car ride to the club was a silent one and when they arrived at the club, Sephiroth started walking by himself with Angeal behind him. Waiting until they were out of earshot, Cloud grabbed Zack by the arm to keep him from walking after them.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Zack asked putting his hand in his pockets. After only receiving a look, he looked away. "I don't know ok? This is the first time I've seen him since that night. I just...I _wanted_ to see him again, just not here you know?"

"Do you want us to go? We could grab a cab and just watch a movie" Cloud said.

"Nah…Angeal will probably come straight home and ask me again what's wrong or something. He's still asking about why Sephiroth stopped tutoring me. He doesn't believe nothing happened."

"Probably because something didhappened", Cloud offered, "I don't think he would be angry with you or Sephiroth if you told him the truth."

"I know, but he would go into super protective mode and I don't want that. He would just keep Sephiroth from coming to the house, so I don't get hurt. You know how he is. Besides, I don't want to mess with their friendship. I already did enough by messing up what I had with Sephiroth. Maybe we didn't become friends, but he was talking to me and would probably be still doing it if I had just a little bit more control over myself," Zack said. His slump shoulders and the sad look in his eyes tore at Cloud's resolve to stay quiet about his discovery.

"Maybe Sephiroth will start talking to you again after all this settles. If he wanted you to get in trouble he would have told Angeal about the kiss, but he didn't. I hate to say this, but he's not being the asshole we've all come to love." The sarcasm wasn't lost on Zack and he pouted a little.

"Don't be mean to him," he said, his eyes still sad. "Maybe he'll talk to me again and I'll be happy but I still can't forget what I saw. Sometimes I would lay awake listening to them talk; Sephiroth always tells Angeal about the men he…sees. I started hating those walls because I could hear everything. Angeal hates these talks, you know how much of a prude he can be," Zack said with a fond smile, thinking of his brother. "I also saw him inside talking with other men," he said, indicating the club across the street, "I saw him walking with a couple of them to the back and I knew they went there to do more than talk, but seeing it? It was different. I…god, you should have seen how he reacted when I kissed him, Cloud. He was so angry, so offended that I had dared kiss him…and to see him with someone else, to see that he preferred a fucking _stranger_…I just…that hurt. It made me realize that he's way out of my league and that-let me finish Spike," Zack said as Cloud opened his mouth to protest. "I know what you're going to say Cloud, that I shouldn't compare myself to them and you're right you know, I'm not like them. They're older, attractive, sophisticated men. That's Sephiroth's type and I'm nothing like that. To him I will always be Angeal's annoying little brother."

Cloud failed to understand how being sophisticated meant getting on your knees to suck someone off in the back of a club but didn't say anything. It was hard keeping quiet just by looking at his friend's face. He wanted to tell Zack that Sephiroth returned his feelings, but that nagging voice in the back of his head kept telling him that he couldn't get Zack's hopes up, at least not yet.

"I don't want you sad," he said, "let's just go ok? We can't tell Angeal I have a headache so he doesn't bother you."

"Nuh-uh…I want to stay, maybe it'll help," Zack said with his usual optimism, "besides you owe me some booty shaking remember?"

"I'm not dancing with you, Zack."

"But Cloudy, this is club and I'm sad, see?"

Cloud was treated to the Zack combo: full pout and big, puppy eyes. He smirked, amused at his friend's antics and glad Zack had cheered up a little.

"Glad I'm immune then," he said.

"Cloud-"

"You guys don't say hi anymore?" Both turned to find a smiling Cissnei walking toward them. As soon as she was close, Zack put an arm around her and drew her close.

"I'm sorry sweetness; Spike here was having a midlife crisis and only I am equipped to deal with his moody, angry, antisocial-"

"Zack…" Cloud warned, giving Zack a mock glare.

"-cuddly self?" Zack finished with a smile. "Anyway, we came here for you because we missed you! Well, _I_ missed you more because I'm not a moody, angry-"

"How are you Cissnei?" Cloud asked, cutting Zack off and making her smile.

"I'm good, taking a little break. I have to go back soon though; Rude needs to make a phone call."

"Where's by the way?" Zack asked and Cissnei chuckled at Zack's newest nickname for Rude.

"He's by the door, just on the inside. His partner texted him a little while ago to tell him he had a surprise for him. He's waiting for me to come back to make the phone call. But I already know the surprise," she said, excited.

While he was curious as to what the surprise could be, Zack was more interested in the way Cloud had started walking slower at the mention of the 'partner'.

"What's the surprise honey?" Zack asked, still curious.

"His partner is coming to work here," Cissnei said with obvious happiness.

"That's nice but-wait, what? Rude's gay?"

Cissnei looked up at Zack with confusion. "What? Oh no! By partner I mean he guy he usually teams up with when working."

"Reno," Cloud whispered and if Zack hadn't been leaning over to see his face he would have missed it.

"You know this Reno guy then Cloud?" Zack was treated to the rare sight that was a blushing Cloud. He knew where to look and even if it was nighttime, the lights from the club sign were enough for him to check out Cloud's ears. And to Zack's delight Cloud's ears were a deep pink. _Precious!_, he thought. Cloud's face never betrayed him, but his ears? They spoke volumes.

"I might have seen him a couple of times when I was staying with Rufus," Cloud said but by the look on Zack's face, he knew he had given way too much. Thankfully Zack didn't say more in front of Cissnei and as they came to club's door, Rude came out and took out his cell phone.

"Speak," he said as soon as someone answered on the other line, and Zack figured it was Reno. "I see. When are you coming Red?" Zack came to stand beside him, shamelessly listening to the conversation.

"Ask him about Mr. Cheerful!" Zack told him, poking him on the arm. Rude turned to look at him and then to Cissnei who smiled and answered.

"He means Vincent."

"Valentine?" Rude asked Reno as he tried to stand away from Zack, only to have the brunet follow him. "See you, partner."

"That was like the quickest call in history!" Zack declared. "So how's Mr. Cheerful?"

"He's fine."

"Come on Zack, let's go inside before your brother comes out looking for us," Cloud said, trying to spare Rude from more exposure to Zack.

"But what about Cissnei?" Zack asked as he put his arm around her again. "What about Mr. Rude here? I need to make him his reach his verbal quota of twenty words. Maybe tonight I can make him break his record!"

Cissnei giggled behind her hand at Rude. "You can go inside, my break comes in an hour and I can go chat with you guys."

After finally convincing Zack to go inside, they both made their way into the club. Standing by the bar Cloud was able to see Angeal and Sephiroth talking up on the second level.

"Sooooo?" Zack asked, nudging him with his elbow.

"What?"

"Well, can I get the 411 on the new guy? You know, Reno?" Zack asked with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows. "Spill!"

"There's nothing interesting to say."

"Bullshit! Oh come on Cloud, I've known those ears for years and they never lie. Tell me about this Reno!" Zack's grin widened when he saw Cloud's ears turn a deeper shade of red.

"He works for Rufus and they're friends. I saw him when I was staying with Rufus but I haven't seen him in years. There, see? Nothing interesting." Cloud said before ordering some water.

"Well, is he cute? Sexy?" Zack asked and Cloud shot him an annoyed glare. "Look Spike, I know your libido is pretty much dead because I've never caught you checking someone out. But seriously, you can't even tell me if this guy was cute? I'm your friend right? Tell me."

With a grumble, Cloud finally answered, "He's alright."

"And does my Cloudy have a lil somethin' somethin' for this 'alright' Reno?"

"God Zack, you're like a dog with a bone, can you leave this alone?" Cloud muttered.

"No, so tell me! Tell me, did you have something with him?" Cloud was quiet for a moment and knew that no matter how much he wanted to stop talking about Reno; Zack would keep asking questions until his curiosity was satisfied.

"We didn't have anything. He was a flirt, probably still is. He was an arrogant ass with a filthy mouth that flirted with anything that moved."

"Ohhh, so did he flirt with you?" Zack asked, sipping at his water. He noticed Cloud turning away and immediately felt bad.

"He didn't flirt with you? But you're so adorable Cloud!" Zack said as he pinched Cloud's nose.

"Stop that," Cloud pushing Zack's hand away. "He didn't and I'm glad, I never liked him. Can we change the subject now?"

"Sure," Zack said but couldn't resist adding, "But on a scale of one to ten, how sexy would you say he is?"

xoxo

Angeal had never been fond of these places; there was too much noise and half his time was spent fighting wandering hands. He knew Sephiroth hated the noise, but if the young man humping his friend's leg was any indication, Sephiroth liked the company. He looked down to find Cissnei with Zack and Cloud. He couldn't shake away the thought that Zack had done something to make Sephiroth angry. He knew that Zack liked Sephiroth, but he also hoped it was only temporary. Sephiroth was not the best candidate for a relationship and the last thing he wanted was for Zack to fall in love with someone who refused to even talk about the subject. He was already used to Sephiroth's sarcastic remarks and icy behavior, but his brother was another thing. Zack thrived with affection and that was something Sephiroth could not give him. Zack was now trying to get Cloud to dance and Angeal smiled. He liked Cloud and looked after him just as if he were his own bother. Zack was a social person and made friends easily but in Cloud he had found a true friend; a confidant, and for that, Angeal was thankful.

"Are you going to stand there and brood all night?" Angeal turned to look at his friend who still had the same man using him as a stripper pole. Sephiroth seemed more amused than interested.

"There's nothing else to do. You're…currently engaged in more interesting activities."

Sephiroth let out a low laugh, amused as always at Angeal's prudish behavior. He looked down to where Angeal was looking and found Zack dancing in a similar manner as the man he had in his arms, only to Cloud.

"Aren't you going to stop your brother?"

"He's only playing." While Angeal wasn't thrilled with Zack's choice of dance moves, he could see Zack was just doing it to bother Cloud. Sephiroth on the other hand, noticed the stares of many females _and_ males on the lower level of the club. He pushed the man dancing around him away and turned back to Angeal.

"This isn't like you. You're always lecturing him about how to behave in an appropriate manner and look at him. He's being vulgar."

"What do you want me to do? I can't expect him to stop dancing. It's a club after all," Angeal said as he turned to look at Sephiroth who was again pushing the young man again.

"I said, not now," Sephiroth told his companion and realized he couldn't even remember his name. It didn't matter, anyway. Turning back to Angeal he said, "Look at the people around them, they're practically undressing him with their eyes. You're not going to do anything?"

"What's it to you anyway?" Angeal asked because Sephiroth's reaction was confusing.

"I'm just looking out for your brother. How many times have you told me you don't feel comfortable knowing he comes to this place? You know what some people have in mind when they come here and you brother is giving them the wrong idea. Can't you fucking see?"

"I know and I still don't like it when he comes here but I can't tell him not to. I'm right here and if anybody tries anything I can be there in less than a minute. Besides, have you looked at those two?" Angeal asked indicating Rude and Cissnei. "There are more men walking inside the club looking out for any trouble but those two are always keeping an eye on both Zack and Cloud. I feel better when he's here because of that."

"Look at those men standing beside them; can't you guess what they're thinking about?" Sephiroth continued as if not hearing a word Angeal had said. "They see your brother dancing like that to that brat and they are probably thinking he'll be an easy fuck."

"Are _you_ thinking that?" Angeal asked, now angry at Sephiroth's comments. "What are you so angry about?"

Sephiroth finally lowered his voice and turned away. "I'm not angry, I just…I'm just telling you what I think. I don't even know why you had to bring them tonight," he said, his voice rising again at the end.

"They were coming here anyway and I did asked you if-"

"And now we have to fucking watch over them!"

"Nobody has asked you to watch over them. There're perfectly fine and Cloud-" Angeal tried to say only to have Sephiroth interrupt him again.

"It's his fault. He brought Zack here and you're allowing it. Why do you trust him so much?"

"I trust Zack. I want you to leave Cloud alone too. He looks after Zack and if there's anyone I trust Zack to, it's him. I would actually feel better if their friendship turned into something else. That might help Zack forget about his infatuation with you." Angeal kept looking at Zack and Cloud who were now just talking. He understood part of what Sephiroth was saying, he didn't like the place because he knew about what went on in the back and some other activities that also took place inside the club but he did feel better knowing people were watching over Zack when he couldn't. He turned back to look at Sephiroth and was taken by surprise by the look on his friend's face. There was so much anger but what confused him was the obvious disappointment that was also present.

"Seph? What's the-"

"I need some air" was all Sephiroth said before turning around and walking to the stairs.

xoxo

"So did you like it? Would you say I could make a living as a stripper?" Zack asked laughing at Cloud.

"I think you should stick with the medicine Zack."

"But being a stripper does sound like an interesting living. Imagine all-oh look, I think Seph and Angeal are leaving," he said pointing to the stairs that led to the upper level. Cloud turned to look at where he was pointing and saw Sephiroth walking down with Angeal a few steps behind.

"They'll tell us if they're leaving, we came with them."

"I don't know," Zack said as he watched Sephiroth walk out of the club, Angeal doing the same just a few moments later. "Seph looks angry. Can we go see if they're ok?"

xoxo

"Sephiroth, wait!"

Sephiroth stopped walking as he came closer to where they had parked the car. He didn't turn around and Angeal walked around to face him.

"What's the matter with you? Are you really that angry that I brought them along?" Sephiroth was still looking away without saying anything. "Seph?"

Sephiroth started shaking his head and finally looked at him. "I can't do this anymore, Angeal. I didn't want this to happen…I don't even know when I started-"

"Angeal? You guys want to go?" Zack's voice interrupted them and Angeal saw him cross the street with Cloud. He turned back to Sephiroth who was again looking away. Zack looked between his brother and Sephiroth, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Puppy, just get in the car with Cloud," he told them and Zack hesitated for a moment before Cloud grabbed his arm and led him to the car.

"Sephiroth, what were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing," Sephiroth answered before walking toward the car, "Nothing important."

xoxo

Zack tapped his fingers on his leg as he looked down at the cell phone in his other hand. Nothing. He let out a sigh, wondering if he should call or send another text message. He was worried about Sephiroth and he wanted to make sure he was ok. During the ride back home, Sephiroth had asked to be dropped off first even though his car was parked outside their house.

"_What about your car?" Angeal had asked. _

"_I'll get it tomorrow. Just take me home," was all Sephiroth had said because after that he didn't respond to anything Angeal asked. He and Cloud had noticed the tension between them and Zack wondered if they had gotten into a fight. It wouldn't be the first time after all, they had been friends for what seemed like forever and fights while practically something that only happened every few years, could still happen between them. As soon as they arrived at Sephiroth's apartment, he had gotten out without even saying goodbye._

"_What happened Angeal?" Zack asked his brother only to receive a "Don't worry, Puppy. It's nothing." But he was still worried about Sephiroth. He had called a few times before leaving a voice mail. A simple "Hey,I just wanted to know if you were ok...bye." His text messages were the same, just asking him if he was ok but none of them were answered. _

"What are you doing in there?" Cloud asked from outside and quickly added, "Don't answer that! I just want to turn off the lights."

Zack rolled his eyes as he slid off the bathroom sink. He had been sitting there since getting home because he didn't want to call Sephiroth in front of Cloud. He called Sephiroth again and when it went straight to voice mail, he decided to leave one last message. When he got outside the bathroom he found Cloud getting in bed. Cloud often stayed the night with him and Zack wondered if they were getting too old for that. Angeal seemed to think he and Cloud were one day going to realize they liked each other. The sudden thought made him wonder about something.

"Hey Cloud," he said as he began to change into his pajamas, "why did we never date?" Cloud stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Zack as if he had grown two heads.

Zack blurted a laugh. "I can't be that bad looking! We get along so well, why did we never date?"

Cloud was silent for a moment. "I don't know. I can't really imagine myself dating you now. It'd be weird," he said.

"Hmmm I know, it'd be weird for me too," Zack said as he got in bed and fumbled with the blanket. "But you can't deny we would be the perfect couple. Best friends and lovers? That's everyone's dream, Spike."

"Maybe, "Cloud admitted before letting out a laugh, "But where the hell did that come from?"

"Well," Zack started as rolled to his side and regarded Cloud for a moment before continuing, "you know Angeal wants us to get together right? Like a couple?"

"What? No! He told you that?"

"He didn't exactly tell me to date you but from what he said I know he'd be ok with it and if I'm not mistaken, he's actually cheering for us," Zack said with a smile. Cloud considered this for a moment.

"Wait, so he wants us to date?" he asked and after Zack nodded he continued, "And he lets us sleep on the same bed even when he wants us to date?" Zack laughed.

"I think he's that's desperate to get me away from Sephiroth. He thinks that if I start dating I'll forget about him and since he really likes you, you're his best choice to keep me from going after his best bud."

"I guess I can understand why he's doing it," Cloud finally said.

"Yeah me too," Zack said and grinned, "He probably thinks I'm going to wake one of these days and see how adorable you are and immediately jump your bones. You think that's possible Cloud?" he said as he got closer to the blond and letting out a flirty smile. "Hmm Cloud? You think I'm cute?"

"I've seen you throw up and other things I won't mention, so believe me, cute is the last word I'd use," Cloud said, but he still moved away from Zack.

"What? Am I making you all hot and bothered Cloudy?" Zack asked, succeeding in lowering his voice enough to sound sensual.

"You're actually creeping me out so can you stop?" Cloud asked and Zack laughed.

"Chill Cloud, I'm just playing with you. I love you, but not like that. It'd be like incest or something," he said and made a show of shivering to making his point. "Besides, my feelings for Seph aren't that superficial. I do like him you know?" He leaned back again and was quiet for a moment before turning to Cloud again, "I really like him and I can honestly say it's never been like this with anyone else."

Cloud thought again about what he knew. "Have you actually told him how you feel?"

"Seph? Of course not, although I don't think I hide it very well so I'm sure he knows. Besides, I kissed him remember?"

"But it's different when someone actually tells you they like you. You never know what his reaction might be," Cloud said, thinking that perhaps Sephiroth only needed to hear the words.

"I don't think so. Like I said, the way he reacted to me kissing him was enough. He doesn't see me the way I see him. I'm just…a pest in his eyes," Zack said. Checking his phone again he saw he still had no messages. "Hey Cloud, can I ask you something? But promise not to make fun of me first."

"Promise," Cloud said, knowing he would be making fun of his friend anyway.

"Well you see…I sent Seph a message and called him a couple of times. I was worried about him. You saw how he ignored Angeal all the way home and I just wanted to make sure he was ok."

"Did he answer you?"

"No," Zack said, deflated.

"I'm sure he's alright. If Angeal is not worried, I'm sure everything's fine," Cloud said.

"But here's the thing. You know how my phone's been giving me trouble lately? Some of my text messages get lost, that's why sometimes you get the same text twice because I send it twice to make sure you get it. Sooo…I sent Sephiroth like two or five messages and I called him a couple of times or four to be exact but he didn't respond. I'm going crazy because like there are three possibilities: one, he got my texts and calls but really didn't want to answer me; two, all my texts and calls were lost in the shitious network that is my phone; three, he got them all but he was already asleep so he'll see them tomorrow. So the way I see it, I should call him or text him a couple of times again right? Because that way if situation one is the case, it doesn't matter how many calls or texts he gets, he's not going to answer and he's going to be annoyed at me anyway. If situation two is the case, he'll get my call or text this time and he's going to pick up and say he likes me too and we'll be happy for the rest of our lives. But if situation three is the case, then he's going to wake up tomorrow to a lot of calls and texts and he'll be even more angry at me and I'll just be screwed. And not the way I want to be. So what do you think? What would you do if you were Sephiroth?" Zack finally finished. Cloud only blinked for a few moments, trying to process everything his friend had said.

"Well…if I was Sephiroth I would probably be running away from the _psycho_ that keeps calling him. God, Zack how many times did you text him?" Zack actually looked embarrassed for a moment.

"I know! I know ok? Maybe I exaggerated with the calling and the texting but I'm really worried about him," he said and Cloud refrained from saying anything else because Zack was already making puppy eyes and pouting.

"How about you wait until tomorrow and if he hasn't answered by then, ask Angeal again to make sure everything's ok," Cloud said and then laughed. "You really got it bad don't you?"

"You said you wouldn't make fun of me! Besides, I'm not happy with you either, you've been keeping me in the dark about Reno," Zack said and grinned at the way Cloud's grin turned into a scowl. "Now I want all the details and don't tell me there's nothing interesting to say because I'll just say one word. Bullshit!"

"He works for Rufus-"

"You told me that already, get to the good part. Where you like him but he doesn't flirt with you," Zack said and by the look on Cloud's face he knew he had gotten it right.

"I did not like him Zack," Cloud said as he began to fumble with the covers, with every intention of going to sleep. But Zack had other ideas as he yanked the covers and grinned.

"No hiding Spike, just tell me you liked him and I'll leave you alone. The truth will set you free, come on," he said. He was doing this not only because he was curious about Reno, but also to tease Cloud. However when he saw how hard it was for Cloud to even admit this, he sobered up and let go of the covers. "Hey, I'm kidding Cloud. You don't have to tell me but…you know you can tell me anything right?" Cloud was silent for a moment before nodding and turning back to him.

"I…I don't think I liked him…_liked _him. We never really talked. He was always busy and Rufus didn't like me hanging out at his company so I was always at the house. Vincent was usually there and Reno is always with Rufus so I just saw him a few times. I don't think he even noticed me the few times he was at the house," Cloud said. Zack didn't say anything about it, but the talk got him thinking about something else.

"Why don't you ever date Cloud?" he asked softly. "Even when I see you as a brother, I can say you're cute and if it weren't for that and my feelings for Seph I would be all over you like a squid." Cloud laughed at this and relaxed even when the topic was uncomfortable for him.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't want to. I'm ok being by myself right now," he said and it was half the truth.

"What about that hot swimmer you stopped dating last year? You dated for a few years but you never told me exactly why you two stopped. What was his name? Oh yeah, Squall."

"Leon, his name is Leon," Cloud corrected with a smile and when Zack looked at him confused he shook his head. "Nothing. Well…nothing really happened to us. Sometimes I think that we met at the wrong place at the wrong time in our lives. We both needed to grow up and learn how to deal with certain things. It was just the wrong time. Maybe in another lifetime," Cloud said smiling, "Besides, he's dating someone now."

"Yeah, I've seen him. The guy with the tattoo on his face right?" Zack asked, trying to remember his name.

"Yeah, Zell. They both made it into the swim team."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You still tried out for the team though; does that mean you're ok with Squall dating again?" Zack asked and Cloud remembered he had lied to him about not getting into the team.

"I'm ok with it. As I said, it was the wrong time for us. I'm happy he found someone. And I don't mind they got into the team and I didn't, maybe next year," Cloud said. He felt guilty about lying to Zack but he knew it was for the best. If Zack learned that the students that always bothered them had threatened Cloud about joining the team, he would go straight to them and that would only get his friend in trouble.

"I still think you should date more. There are many girls and boys at school who look at you with little hearts in their eyes," Zack said and Cloud laughed.

"Shut up and let me sleep. You're talking nonsense now."

"It's the truth! You're just too modest to accept you're one hot sexy thing. Apart from Leon and your little crush with Reno, was there anyone else?"

"I don't have a crush on him."

"But there was someone else?" Zack grinned.

"No. Well, maybe," Cloud said and by the excited look on Zack's face he knew he would have to share the story. "This was many years ago so it doesn't count. He was…I think you could call him my first crush. He was everything I wanted in someone and he was my friend. But that's as far as it got."

"Why?"

"He had a girlfriend," Cloud answered.

"Ohh, ouch, I'm sorry Cloudy," Zack said ruffling Cloud's hair.

"Aghh stop it, I'm ok. This was many years ago, I got over it."

Zack laughed. "Now we can sleep."

"Why thank you" Cloud turned and switched off the lamp on his side of his bed. The room was engulfed in darkness and he could hear Zack tossing and turning until he found the perfect position. Just a few minutes later, he heard his friend's breathing slowing down indicating he had fallen asleep. He lay on his side, thinking about everything that he had talked with Zack. What would Zack say if he knew he had been his first crush, Cloud wondered and smiled. It had been more than five years ago when they had met in high school; Zack had taken an instant liking to him even when Cloud had always been a loner. He had been unable to resist Zack's cheerful personality and charm. It had been the first time he had been comfortable with another person enough to develop a friendship and while that friendship grew, Cloud began liking Zack in a more different way. But the only problem had been that Zack was dating a girl, which meant he wasn't available and even if he was at some point, Cloud didn't know whether Zack only liked girls. He had wanted to hate the girl Zack had been dating, but it was impossible; she was just too sweet and nice for him to hate. Cloud smiled as he remembered how she had blushed from head to toe the day Zack bought her a simple pink ribbon so she could tie it around her hair. Eventually, he got over his crush and the three of them became good friends. Even after Zack and she broke up, they still kept good communication between them, with no hard feelings. Then, three years ago Angeal's best friend had returned from Europe and Zack still swore to this day to whoever listened, that it had been love at first sight. It was around that time that he had met Squall 'it's Leon' Leonhart and he had been stupid enough to confess to Zack that he found Leon attractive. Zack of course, had teased him day and night about it like a good friend. Cloud began to think about his and Leon's first awkward meeting but quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. That was another story and like he had just told Zack, he was glad Leon was with someone now. That story had ended and it was time to sleep. Turning on his side he closed his eyes, willing sleep to come. A few moments later, he felt himself fall into a peaceful sleep; vivid red hair, blue eyes and tattoos the last things on his mind.

xoxo

Sephiroth lay on his side, staring at the vibrating phone in his hand. The little light kept blinking indicating he had a new voice mail or text message. He already knew who was calling him. He had checked the first voice mail and the first couple of messages. Sitting up on the bed, he opened his phone and pressed the button for the voice mail as he brought it to his ear.

_You have two new voice messages. "Hey, it's me again. I know you're probably angry at me right now, but…could you please just let me know you're ok? Just a text if you want…I just want to know you're ok. Um…and I'm sorry again for what I did…I just…well it doesn't matter now. So please let me know if you're alright…I have to go to bed now because Cloud wants to turn off the light…yeah…well…bye." To repeat press-_

Without thinking Sephiroth threw the phone against the opposite wall of the room. Laying back down, he stared at the ceiling, thinking that from the sound of the crash he would need a new phone. He swallowed the lump of something he felt on his throat as he wondered what the little pain on his chest meant.

xoxo

Zack was on his way back to his room with two sandwiches in hand. He stopped by his brother's room and seeing that the door was opened, he poked his head in.

"I brought a snack," he said before noticing that Angeal was on the phone. Angeal motioned him to put it on the table beside the bed and to sit down before he could leave. Zack sat on the corner of the bed and began to eat.

"I see you have your new phone now…We haven't decided but it'll probably be just a small dinner…But I thought you said you were going to spend some time with your family," Angeal said and then chuckled, "Yes, my mistake, with your brother and _his_ family…I see, so he's already with you?...I want to spend it with him…I guess we could do that. Let me talk to Zack about it and I'll call you right back. Bye Sephiroth." Angeal noticed how Zack perked up as soon as he heard the name and he was again reminded of a puppy.

"How is he?" Zack asked as soon as Angeal closed the phone.

"He's fine, just like the last time you asked me which was this morning," Angeal said, thinking that perhaps what he was about to say was a bad idea. "How do you feel about spending this Christmas over at Sephiroth's apartment?"

"Really? He invited us?" Zack asked, forgetting his half-eaten sandwich.

"Yes, he was going to spend it with his family but since his brother is staying with him for a few days, he's staying here this year," Angeal answered. Sephiroth always spent this time with his family in whatever country they were spending their money on, but he only went for his brother for he could barely tolerate his parents.

"Oh I'd love to!" Zack exclaimed happily but then he remembered something, "Oh, I can't. I told Cloud he could spend this Christmas with us."

"Tell him he can come with us," Angeal said as he got up.

"I don't think that's a good idea…you know they're not the best of friends," Zack said and Angeal chuckled.

"I'm sure Sephiroth won't have a problem with it. Here, call him," he said handing his phone to Zack who looked up at him uncertainly. "Just call him; I need to go wash my hands." Zack bit his lip as Angeal left the room. Sephiroth hadn't answer his calls or texts messages from the other night and now he didn't know if he wanted to know how angry Sephiroth was with him for that. Perhaps he wasn't angry anymore or he wouldn't have invited him to spend Christmas at his house. Taking comfort in his reasoning, Zack dialed Sephiroth's number. He chewed on his lip as he waited for him to pick up.

"Yes Angeal?" How did he manage to sound sensual even over the phone, Zack didn't know.

"Uhm..it's me, Zack," he said and when he only received silence as an answer he spoke again. "Angeal told me you invited us for Christmas this year."

"I invited _him_. He wanted to spend the day with you too so I told him he could bring you." Zack closed his eyes. He should have known it had been something like that.

"Oh…I see. Well…I think it works out then. I was telling Angeal that I promised Cloud he could spend Christmas with us so I wouldn't be able to go. This way Angeal can go to your apartment and I'll spend the day with Cloud here. You don't have to put up with me," the last part came out in a whisper. Of course Sephiroth was still angry with him. If it wasn't for the kiss anymore, he was now probably angry with all the calls and texts he'd sent him.

"You would rather spend the day with him than with…Angeal?" Zack heard Sephiroth ask.

"I don't feel bad about not spending it with Angeal. I know he's not going to be by himself. He's going to be with you and your brother. Cloud on the other hand…his cousin doesn't live in the city and I won't leave him alone. I would have liked to spend it with Angeal also but…I guess maybe next year."

Sephiroth was silent for a moment and then he said, "Tell your friend he's also invited."

Zack was surprised for a moment but then thinking that Sephiroth was only doing this for Angeal he said, "It's alright. I'm sure Angeal won't have a problem if we don't go. I don't want to ruin your Christmas."

"You wouldn't ruin my day Zack," Sephiroth said and Zack noticed his tone was gentle now and not the clipped tone he had gotten at the start.

"Really?" Zack asked, a smile now on his lips.

"Tell Angeal you're all coming over. I need to go now."

"Ok, bye" Zack said. Angeal returned a few moments later to find Zack smiling at his phone. His younger looked up at him and his smile grew bigger.

"We're all invited. I don't even know how I'm going to tell Cloud," he said and then frowned, "It's going to be difficult trying to convince him that Sephiroth actually invited him but don't worry, I'll get him to go!" Angeal watched as Zack all but ran out of the room. He smiled, happy to see Zack acting like his self again.

xoxo

"Please, please, please?" Cloud looked up at Zack's pleading eyes and he let out a sigh.

"You do know he and I can barely stand each other right?" he asked.

"That's not true. I mean, I know you guys don't get together and paint each other's nails every Friday night but I'm sure you can tolerate each other for one day. Besides, he said you were invited so he must not hate you like you think. Please Cloud, do this for me and I will never ask you for anything else in my life…Ok, I probably will but please?" Zack pleaded as he began putting his gifts in bags.

"Why are you asking me this at the last minute?" he asked and Zack looked at least a little embarrassed.

"Well…I knew that if I asked you right before we had to go there would be a bigger possibility of you saying yes. Come on Cloud, please?" Cloud stared at Zack and it was in the tip of his tongue to say that he had probably been invited only because Zack wouldn't have gone otherwise. Thinking this was the perfect opportunity for the little talk he wanted with Sephiroth, Cloud smirked.

"Fine, I'll go." He was promptly hugged by Zack who began to thank him and promise him the world. "You owe me one Zack. Oh and please try to control yourself, remember Angeal is also going to be there." Zack laughed.

"I know, I know. I'll remember not to throw myself at Sephiroth even when I really, _really_ want to. Now let's go, I don't want to be late." Zack took his bags and Cloud followed him to Angeal's room.

"We're ready!" Zack announced. Angeal turned and smiled.

"I see Zack was able to convince you. I'm glad you're coming with us Cloud."

"I had no choice. He just told me," Cloud said throwing a mock glare to his friend.

"Angeal, why aren't you ready? We have to go now!" Zack said as he began to take some of Angeal's bags too in an effort to make him move.

"It's still early. Sephiroth is probably not even ready. We'll be fine," Angeal said, still moving too slow around the room in Zack's opinion.

"I don't even know what surprises me more, that Sephiroth is cooking a Christmas dinner or that he celebrates Christmas at all. Doesn't that like…require a soul?" Cloud asked and Zack turned to look at him with a pout on his lips.

"You're being mean," he said and when Angeal laughed he turned to his brother, "You're both being mean. He was nice enough to invite us to his place and cook for us."

"We know Zack, Cloud is just joking," Angeal said and Cloud refrained from saying he wasn't. Angeal picked up his keys and turned to Zack. "You're going to behave tonight right?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Yes, can we go now?"

"No. Puppy…you know what I mean right? I don't want you get any ideas about Sephiroth inviting all of us to his house. Like you said, he's only being nice. Nothing more."

Zack lowered his eyes and shrugged. "I know. You don't have to tell me. I promise I'll behave. But you also have to promise you're not going to tell embarrassing stories about me," he said and Angeal smiled.

"Fine, I'll stop myself before telling him how when you were five you used to wet-"

"Can we go _now_?" Zack asked, interrupting. "I want to meet his brother. I've only heard of him but I've never seen him."

"I'm actually interested in seeing his apartment. I bet it has a scary, Norman Bates thing going on," Cloud said and Angeal chuckled. Zack threw his hand up as best as he could with all the bags he was carrying.

"You two are impossible!" he said as he began to exit the room, with Angeal and Cloud following him with amused smiles.

xoxo

Angeal rang the doorbell, ignoring Zack who was practically bounding in his place beside him with excitement. Before the doorbell could ring three times, the door opened to reveal a young man with long silver hair. He smiled up at Angeal and opened the door further to let them in.

"Good evening Yazoo how was your flight?"

"Boring, but I slept through half of it so it wasn't that bad," Yazoo answered and he turned to see Angeal's companions before turning his gaze back to the taller man expectantly.

"Oh, forgive me; this is my brother Zack and his friend Cloud. This is Sephiroth's younger brother," Angeal said. Yazoo bowed his head politely before settling his eyes on Zack and smiling.

"The puppy," he said and Zack threw a glare in his brother's direction. Ignoring Zack, Angeal looked around.

"Where's Sephiroth? Are we too early?"

"Not at all. He's in the kitchen finishing dinner. He actually threw me out saying I was only getting in his way. You know how charming my brother can be," Yazoo said turning around to guide them to the living room. He was smaller in height and had a more slender frame but there were so many similarities that Zack couldn't help but think he looked so much like a younger version of Sephiroth.

"Stop with the ogling," Cloud whispered, elbowing him on the stomach.

"Ow! I'm not ogling him!" Zack whispered back, "He just looks so much like him. But he's not my type."

"Really? I thought your type was anything breathing," Cloud said.

"I am not that boy or girl crazy Cloud and you know it. I just like to look. There's no harm in looking at the menu just because I'm on a diet ok?" Zack whispered and turned to look around as they came into the living room.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll go tell my brother everyone's here," Yazoo said before walking away.

"I feel I should take off my shoes, everything is so clean!" Zack said and Angeal smiled. Indeed everything looked clean and perfectly in order but he knew Sephiroth had always been like this. He worried a little about the trouble Zack could get into tonight, but he was there already and he could only hope Zack would be able to control himself. Cloud had to admit Sephiroth had good taste. The furniture was elegant and modern and it somehow reminded him of his cousin's home. As Sephiroth walked into the room with Yazoo right behind him, he tugged on the band that held his long silver hair in a ponytail at the back of his head. Cloud was close enough to hear the barely whispered "Oh god," that escaped Zack's lips. Sephiroth was dressed in black as always but he had the top buttons of his shirt opened and with the little display, Cloud had to grudgingly admit he looked like a model from a hair commercial.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Sephiroth said.

"We brought cheesecake for dessert," Zack said, "I didn't know what else to make." When Sephiroth didn't answer Cloud took a step forward and raised his hand where he had a bottle of wine.

"I brought this for you and Angeal. It seems my cousin's secretary doesn't check who she's sending this to. He orders her to send a gift to everyone he knows and she either doesn't know I'm his cousin or that I'm not allowed to drink yet. I thought you and Angeal could enjoy it better." Sephiroth took the bottle and raised an eyebrow when he noticed the brand for it was very expensive wine.

"I appreciate it," he said after a moment.

"And the cheesecake?" Zack asked, trying to see who to give it to so they could put it away.

"I don't like cheesecake, but I'm sure everyone else will enjoy it," Sephiroth answered and Cloud scowled at his rudeness as he saw Zack's smile falter.

"Ah…well…I didn't know that-" Zack started saying before Yazoo came forward to take the tray.

"Don't mind him. He's just being fastidious. He counts every single calorie that goes into his mouth. I don't even know why he went through all the trouble of making dessert too. If only he could be that careful with _everything_ he puts in his mouth," Yazoo finished saying, smiling at Zack. Sephiroth ignored the comment and turned around.

"We can have dinner now. Yazoo, help me bring the food to the table."

xoxo

Cloud was surprised at the variety of food that Sephiroth and Yazoo produced from the kitchen. There seemed to be a little of everything for everyone's taste. Sephiroth talked with Angeal about work and Zack was fully immersed with the food on his plate. Yazoo, who was sitting beside him, was smiling in amusement.

"Were you starving?" he asked and all of them turned to Zack who had a fork full of food halfway to his mouth. Zack looked embarrassed for a moment before replying.

"I just never have home cooked meals other than the ones I make. Angeal can't cook and when he tries it's mostly simple stuff," he said, smiling at his brother. "This is really delicious. Thank you again for inviting us," he said looking at Sephiroth.

"He did spend all day in the kitchen," Yazoo started, "He wanted everything to be perfect. And let's not even talk about dessert, he spent hours on that. It makes me wonder who he wanted to impress and why." Cloud noticed Sephiroth and Yazoo looking at each other and he guessed there was some type of communication going on between them. Sephiroth looked like he wanted to strangle his brother and Yazoo looked more amused than anything. The younger brother finally smirked and turned to Zack again.

"So please don't fill yourself with dinner. We wouldn't want big brother's dessert to go to waste. But you should know I'm really looking forward to tasting your cheesecake. It looked delicious." Zack was mortified to be the center of attention, particularly because of the way Yazoo was looking at him.

"It's not that extraordinary really," he said, gathering food on his fork.

"I still want to taste it to give my opinion. But I'm sure it's delicious-"

"Yazoo," Sephiroth said and Cloud hid the smirk on his lips behind his own cup of water. "Finish your dinner."

"I will big brother; I'm just talking with Zack here. You may not like cheesecake but I on the other hand, I'm _dying_ to taste his. I just want a piece of that-"

"If you're done with your dinner, take your plate to the kitchen," Sephiroth replied and Cloud could hear the anger clearly this time on his voice. Yazoo didn't even blink at the tone and kept on smirking.

"Yes of course, big brother. But must you always treat me like a five year old?"

"Must you always act like one?" Sephiroth replied and Cloud noticed them staring at each other again. This time Yazoo seemed to know he was finally at his brother's limit because he gathered his plates before excusing himself and going to the kitchen. Zack and Cloud looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"He reminds me of you at that age," Angeal said, finally breaking the silence. He chuckled at the look his friend threw at him. "It's the truth. He might not show it but he looks up at you for everything."

"Yes well, that's not exactly comforting," Sephiroth replied.

"Should I bring out the desserts?" Yazoo asked as he poked his head out the kitchen's door. "I want a piece of Zack's." Cloud smirked at his friend's childlike embarrassment and at the obvious annoyance on Sephiroth's face; Yazoo clearly had the charm his brother lacked.

"Let me clean the table first," Sephiroth said standing up and getting the plates.

Cloud stood as well and before Sephiroth could stop him he said, "I'll help you." Both went into the kitchen where Yazoo was getting the other plates ready. When Yazoo went back into the dining room, Cloud took his opportunity. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Leave the plates here and I'll take care of the rest."

"About Zack," Cloud continued and saw Sephiroth place one of the plates on the sink before turning to him.

"There's nothing to talk about. Go back outside and I'll-"

"I saw you that night outside the club. I _know_. Stop being a coward and just tell him," Cloud said, getting annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just go back out there and-"

"I care about Zack and I will not let you-"

"You will not let me what?" Sephiroth finally slammed a hand down into the counter, "You will not tell me what I'm allowed to do or not. Now, I will say this just one more time, go back to the table and do not speak to me for the rest of the night."

"Is everything alright?" Both men turned to see Yazoo standing by the door and Cloud forced himself to keep silent. The blond made his way out of the kitchen and Yazoo kept looking at his brother.

"You better calm down before your dinner ends in a disaster. The little birdie has been watching you all night and your little jealous tantrums are quite obvious." He ignored the glare sent his way and he took a few steps closer. "You do not hide it well big brother. Even your friend will notice if you're not careful."

"You don't know what you're talking-"

Yazoo turned around, "Fine, I'll go back outside." He knew he was risking his brother's wrath for the rest of his vacation but Sephiroth was being an idiot. A boring idiot. But he knew how to amuse himself even if his brother had to suffer the rest of the night.

"So, you made the cheesecake Zack?" he asked as he took his seat next to him.

"Yeah, it's simple and I didn't want to come empty handed," the smiling boy said and he couldn't understand why Sephiroth felt the way he did. Zack was beautiful but sweet and innocent. Two qualities he couldn't even begin to imagine being compatible with his brother's personality.

"You shouldn't have bothered. Like I said, my brother took care of everything. But I'm glad you did, cheesecake is my favorite," he said smiling as he placed his chin on one of his hands as he leaned toward Zack.

"You still have to taste it, it might not be good enough and you'll be disappointed," Zack said and Cloud managed not to roll his eyes at Zack's innocence.

"Nonsense, I'll love it. Is it as sweet as you?" Yazoo asked and he would have moved closer had Angeal not cleared his throat.

"How are your parents Yazoo?"

Yazoo pulled back as Sephiroth came out of the kitchen. "They're fine. They miss big brother of course, especially mother." Cloud noticed the distaste in Sephiroth's face at the comment and he wondered about the man's family. Sephiroth's dessert was a cake Cloud had never had before with some type of fruity sauce and he was forced to admit the bastard was a good cook.

Yazoo, who apparently had a death wish, moaned when he took a small bite of the cheesecake, "Oh god, this is so good Zack." Everyone stared at his display: closed eyes in rapture and licking his lips as he savored the treat.

"Yazoo," Sephiroth's voice cut through and this time everyone heard the anger in his voice. "Stop it." Suddenly Zack and Cloud found their desserts the most interesting things in the world and proceeded to stuff their mouths with it and swallow compulsively as they felt the heavy atmosphere around them. Angeal was uncomfortable as well but with additional reasons. He didn't like the fact that Yazoo was openly flirting with Zack because for all his charm and education, Yazoo was just a replica of Sephiroth when it came to relationships. Never nothing serious, everything was just for fun. There was also the tiny fact that Yazoo liked only _women_. But Sephiroth's brother seemed to understand he had just crossed a line but even then he still smirked at no one in particular as he took another bite of the cheesecake, this time enjoying it in silence.

The dining room was filled with silence that was only interrupted by the clinking of the spoons on the plates. It was Angeal who broke the ice by starting the conversation again and Zack and Cloud relaxed slightly on their seats. Sephiroth and Angeal began talking about work again while the three younger men ate their desserts in silence. Cloud noticed Sephiroth's eyes wandered to Zack every now and then, so quickly but enough times to confirm his suspicions.

Zack had offered to wash the dishes with Cloud much to the blonds' displeasure but Sephiroth appointed the task to Yazoo who didn't look like he was happy about it but managed not to open his mouth to complain. They moved to the living room where Zack and Cloud sat on the floor as they talked quietly while Sephiroth and Angeal kept talking about work until Yazoo joined them again.

"So Zack…I hear my brother was helping you with a class? How did that go?" The sly smile on his lips gave away the fact that he knew more than he let on.

"It went well, your brother helped a lot," Zack said and Cloud noticed Sephiroth and Angeal became interested in the conversation.

"Really? I can't imagine my brother being a good tutor. He never helped _me_ with my classes," Yazoo said, smiling at his brother.

"You never asked," Sephiroth pointed out.

"And Zack did?" Yazoo asked and then turned to Zack, "You asked my brother for help?"

"No, he offered his help," Zack answered, feeling uneasy again with everyone's eyes on him, "But I'm sure he helped me because I was desperate. If he hadn't helped me I would have failed the class. By the way," he started, turning to look at Sephiroth, "I passed the class with an A minus. Thank you, I wouldn't have done it without your help," Zack smiled and was surprised when Sephiroth smiled back.

The rest of the night was spent with everyone talking. Yazoo toned his teasing down and was telling them about his life where he lived with his parents. When Zack talked about his classes, Angeal joined in and little by little Sephiroth also began to talk. Cloud noticed Sephiroth seemed more relaxed, perhaps because Yazoo had stopped with his teasing or maybe because he had already gone through half of the bottle of wine. Whatever the reason was, Cloud couldn't help but feel happy for his friend. Zack was smiling and laughing and it was obvious to him that the main reason was that Sephiroth was talking to him again. Yazoo announced it was time for presents and Zack couldn't hide his excitement as he went to get the presents he had brought. Cloud began to feel uncomfortable when it became clear everyone had something for everyone and he had only brought something for Angeal and Zack.

Angeal was quick to tell him not to worry. "You didn't have to bring anything and it isn't your fault Zack told you we were coming over here just before actually leaving."

Yazoo agreed even as he gave him a small box wrapped in yellow paper. He was touched that Yazoo had thought of him even when they had never met before. This holiday was usually spent with his cousin by themselves and even with Sephiroth just a few feet away, it felt nice to spend it with more people. Angeal and Sephiroth surprised Zack and Cloud with an envelope with money inside.

"You told me that after next semester when you graduate you wanted to take a road trip with Cloud. Since Sephiroth was having a little trouble getting something for him, he decided to join me on this. Now you two can take your road trip without worrying about the money," Angeal explained and Cloud immediately felt a little stab of guilt. Zack went to tackle his brother in a hug as he thanked him and Cloud turned to Sephiroth.

"I appreciate this," he said but Sephiroth ignored him and the little stab of guilt disappeared.

Zack let go of Angeal for a moment and he beamed at Sephiroth, wishing he could give him a hug as well. "Thank you, we'll send you guys post cards." Zack went on to give his own gifts out and when he finally held the box covered with silver paper, he handed it to Sephiroth.

"This is for you…just don't open it now please," he said.

"But why not? I want to see," Yazoo said grinning from his place. Angeal also looked like he was curious but also worried about what Zack could be giving his friend.

Zack rolled his eyes and let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm not giving him naked pictures of me, so you two can relax. I just…I would just like it for him to open it some other time." Sephiroth finally nodded and placed his gift on the side. It was his turn to give out his presents and when he was done, Cloud noticed Zack's smile had disappeared a little. Sephiroth hadn't gotten him anything.

Zack watched as Sephiroth handed Yazoo and Angeal their presents, avoiding hugs from both. It wasn't that he wanted something; he didn't care about the present itself. But the fact that Sephiroth had purposely ignored him even in this hurt because it could only mean one thing; he was still angry over the kiss. He reached for one of his gifts to open it as Sephiroth stood up from his seat.

"I'll be back in a moment," he said and they watched him got out the door. They didn't have much time to wonder where he had gone for a few moments later the door opened again and a puppy came running inside, barking and climbing Cloud's and Yazoo's laps before running around the coffee table again. Zack laughed as he caught it and the black Labrador puppy pawed at his chest before jumping out of his lap to explore under the table.

"Who's this?" he asked as he reached to pet the puppy that in turn licked his fingers.

"It's yours, "Sephiroth said as he took his seat. Zack turned to him and then at the puppy, a smile growing on his face.

"Mine?" he let out a soft laugh, "You got me a puppy?"

"It took some time to convince your brother and I had to leave it at a neighbor's house but he's yours now. Merry Christmas Zack," Sephiroth said and Zack smiled at him and then at Angeal before reaching for the puppy again.

"Thank you, I love him," he said grinning, "Does he have a name?"

"No, I left that up to you."

Zack looked at the wiggling puppy in his lap and then his grin widened, "From now on your name will be Angeal."

Cloud watched as Angeal protested the name choice while Zack said he wasn't going to change it. He saw Sephiroth smile as he watched Zack play with the puppy; a smile of tenderness and everything the man tried so hard not to show. When Cloud looked away he realized Yazoo was looking at him, smirking. Yazoo's eyes went to his brother and then back to Cloud, the smirk still in place and Cloud understood. Yazoo knew about Sephiroth's feelings and it meant he wasn't wrong about him. Perhaps he could talk with Yazoo on another time before telling Zack about what he knew. The rest of the night was spent with all of them talking before Angeal announced it was time to go home. Sephiroth gave Zack a bag with the basic things for the puppy and Angeal told him he already had a kennel for him back at the house. Zack thanked Sephiroth again and Cloud saw him smile back at his friend, promising to visit them and see how the puppy was doing. He could only hope Sephiroth was being sincere and that it wasn't just the alcohol talking.

On the way home Angeal listened to his younger brother talk about the best dinner ever and one of the best presents he had ever gotten. He was glad Zack was happy but he had seen the longing stares toward Sephiroth. He considered him his best friend, a brother in everything but in blood, but if there was something he couldn't trust him with, it was with Zack's heart. He also thought about Yazoo and the way he had acted tonight and he was still wondering what had brought that on. But if he didn't want Zack with Sephiroth, he wanted him even less with Yazoo. Zack tried to hide it but it was obvious to anyone the way he looked at him, at the way his eyes followed Sephiroth every move and while dinner and the time spent had been great, Angeal couldn't help but worry Zack was still hoping for something that was never going to happen.

xoxo

It was the end of the year and it was his third night working at the club. It was a wild night; everyone waiting for the final hour to start and celebrate the New Year. The music was loud, the floor vibrating with the sound and the lights threatening him with a headache if he didn't get his break soon. Taking out a cigarette he brought it up to his lips as he leaned on the railing of the second floor. Lighting it and taking in the first drag he looked down at the people on the dance floor. Women, men, leather clad bodies twisting and rubbing against each other. The back room had become an interesting place the first night and he had relieved some stress with a stranger who had offered. But tonight he was supposed to be working and there was no time for fun.

Taking another drag on his cigarette, he watched for any trouble by the bar. A spiky head of dark hair caught his attention as the man danced in front of another trying to lead him into the dance floor. He couldn't see who he was dancing to for there was an older, much taller man blocking his view. He chuckled at the antics of the poor guy and he watched as the older man whispered something to him before making his way to the restrooms. It was then he was able to see and he expelled the smoke slowly as his eyes fixated on a pair of blue eyes and blond hair done in spikes. He had never seen such a flawless face, almost angelic in its appearance and he smirked. So working on New Year's Eve was going to pay off.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

He turned to see the man beside him as he flicked his wrist to get rid of the ash on the tip of his cigarette. It was Rude and it amused him that he wore his shades even inside the club.

"That's what I'm doing partner." He went back to staring at the blond by the bar and he wondered if he could convince him to go with him to the back room later on his break. "So you know who that is? The blond one by the bar?"

Rude turned his eyes toward the bar and there was only one blond there. "Are you serious?"

"What? He got inside the club so he must be legal. I know he looks like jailbait but what self-respecting pervert would I be to say no to that?" he asked, smirking.

"The kind that will lose his job," Rude answered.

"I can share if that's the problem. Oh yeah, I forgot you like tits. So who is he?"

"Don't you recognize him?" Rude asked.

He looked back the blond who was smiling at something his friend had said. "No. Should I? Did I fuck him? I don't think so…I'd remember tapping that." Those blue eyes and that blond hair did remind him of someone. Going through the people he knew in his mind it finally clicked into place.

"_Shit._"

"Indeed," he heard Rude say before another loud song started.

He had just eye-fucked his boss's cousin.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was supposed to be out by December of 2008 (because of its Christmas-y theme) but my computer went crazy and not only was this chapter lost but also some papers for school. I was stuck doing that and then I just became discouraged with the whole thing. Then life happened. School started again and my free time was devoted to writing my senior thesis and let me tell you, writing about cannibalism and serial killers didn't exactly inspire me to write happy stuff. So I had to wait until the semester was over but I was working and then I was just lazy. All these months and all those countless times I sat in front of the computer ended with me writing a totally different chapter from the original. So those are my excuses and I just want to tell those who still review and alert the story _thank you_ and sorry for the super late update.

Random shiz: That stuff in the beginning about missing a grade? Happened to me and it's not very nice, especially when you're graduating and it all depends on that single grade. So thank you professor for not posting the grade on time and making me suffer for those few days! U_U


End file.
